Who did it?
by HEEYYYYYYY
Summary: Glee Murder Mystery. VA, three Warblers, and ND are invited to a Mansion in Columbus, Ohio but suddenly people start dying. The  teens must figure out who is killing everyone. Full summary inside. Give it a chance. S/R, F/Q, K/B, M/T, B/A, B/K, and more!
1. Summary

Hello I've decided to finally write a story. It's rated T

Summary: Vocal Adrenaline, three members in the Dalton Academy Warblers, and New Directions are anonymously invited to go to a vacation to a Mansion in honour of their accomplishments for a four day visit. But suddenly people stat dying randomly and it is up to the three rival glee clubs to solve the mystery. Takes place sometime during season 2 during the fall/winter time ... maybe around November.

It's based off clue so hopefully it brings back memories.

The pairings are: Sam/Rachel (I love them together), Quinn/Finn (Might as well), Mike/Tina, Britney/Artie (I love Santana and Britney but I also love B/A so I decided to use B/A), Kurt/Blaine (Of 'coarse), Puck/Lauren, Matt/Santana (I know she's not straight but I love them together), Will/Holly, Carl/Emma (They're the other chaperones), Jesse/Sunshine (I read a story about them and thought they were cute). WITH Pezberry, Britney/Rachel, Puckelberry, Raine, Mercedes/Rachel and Hummelberry friendships. Also, Wemma friendship. And Mecedes/Quinn friendship. Oh and Quinn hates Rachel, Britney, and Santana until the end of the story. A ton of VA vs. New direction rivalry.

I don't know how often I can update but I will try to update soon.

Please give it a chance, it will be good.


	2. Chapter 1

Okay so this is the first chapter of my new story. I really hope you guys like it.

**Important: Kurt never transferred to Dalton. Will and Holly started dating after the episode "The Substitute". It's been two weeks since Finchel and Quinn/Sam broke up and Finn got back with Quinn earlier and Rachel moved on to Sam. Matt never left and Sam transferred and joined ND just exactly how it was in the beginning of season 2. I guess it's slightly AU because Kurt never transferred considering the story takes place near fall time. Also if you're wondering why I only put three Dalton members it's because I didn't want too much students in the story and I wanted Blaine to be in the story. ** **But in the story the three members will be explained by one of the characters ... you'll get what I mean later.**

**Copyright infringement: I OWN NOTHING. All credits go to Fox, Ryan Murphy, and Lady Antebellum **

Character descriptions of VA will be later when Will, Emma, Carl, Holly, and Shelby, are interrogating the kids.

(At Carmel High School)

Tuesday, November 9, 2010

The talented singers in Vocal Adrenaline were in the choir room talking to each other and waiting for their coaches Jesse St. James (**A/N: He returned to his school to help Shelby due to her new baby. I'll explain everything later**) and Shelby Corcoran to show up.

"Okay everyone it's time to start our lesson" said Jesse as he walked in with Shelby. "But first, you all have invitations that were sent by mail".

Shelby handed the 24 letters to the eager teens and gave one to Jesse and herself as well.

_YOU ARE INVITED!_

_Hello, you are invited to a 4 day vacation at Carleton Manor in Columbus, Ohio._

_Who: A fan of your work has invited you to stay at a mansion with your glee club._

_Where: Carleton Manor. 342 Rhode Drive. Columbus, Ohio _

_When: Thursday November 11, 2011 – Sunday, November 14, 2010_

_There will be vocal practise every day from 2 p.m.- 4 p.m._

_There will be a formal dinner on Friday, November 12, 2011, so bring something nice to wear_

_All expenses paid vacation. _

"At least someone gives us acknowledgement" said Giselle.

"Miss Corcoran, I have a bad feeling about this. I mean we don't even know this person who invited us" said Andrea.

"I think we should go. I mean what's to worse that could happen. It's not like this guy is a crazed serial killer" said Jesse.

"Jesse is right we should go" said Jacob.

Shelby finally spoke up "Let's take a vote. Who wants to go?" All the students raised their hand up except for Andrea and Chris.

"C'mon guy it will be fun" said Jesse. "Okay let's make a deal. Come on to the bus on Thursday and if you two feel bad about it then we will send you home. Deal?"

Chris and Andrea looked at each other. Then, simultaneously, they both said "Deal".

After class, Sunshine stayed for a few minutes while Jesse was organizing sheet music. As Sunshine was about to leave, she felt arms around her waist.

"Hello gorgeous" said Jesse

She giggled "Hey Jess" said Sunshine.

"I'm excited to see you all dressed up on Friday" said Jesse.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd for someone to invite us to a vacation? I mean, I have a bad feeling about this" said Sunshine.

"I think it's the Education Board of Ohio, after all we are the most successful club in the state"

"I'm sure you're right"

"Okay, I'll take you home" said Jesse. He planted a kiss on her nose and grabbed her hand. They headed out of the school hand in hand.

(At Dalton)

"Okay we have three letters in our inbox" said Wes as he handed one to Jeff and Blaine.

_YOU ARE INVITED!_

_Hello, you are invited to a 4 day vacation at Carleton Manor in Columbus, Ohio._

_Who: A fan of your work has invited you to stay at a mansion with your glee club._

_Where: Carleton Manor. 342 Rhode Drive. Columbus, Ohio _

_When: Thursday November 11, 2011 – Sunday, November 14, 2010_

_There will be vocal practise every day from 2 p.m. - 4 p.m._

_There will be a formal dinner on Friday, November 12, 2011, so bring something nice to wear_

_You will be joined with New Directions as well_

_All expenses paid vacation. _

"Why would they only give invitations to Jeff, Blaine, and Wes if it's honouring our accomplishments?" said Thad.

"What did we even accomplish" said Nick.

"We accomplished a lot Nick" said Blaine.

"Okay then" said Nick.

"You guys should go. Represent the Warblers" said David

"Blaine, Jeff, Do you guys want to go?" said Wes

"Why not" said Jeff.

"What's the worst that could happen?" said Blaine.

(At William McKinley High School)

Rachel Berry was putting away her books from her last class. The last class was her last class of the day and now she had glee club. Rachel put her books in her bag and looked up. At the end of the hall, Rachel saw her ex-boyfriend, Finn Hudson, making out with her rival, Quinn Fabray. Normally, Rachel Berry would be upset about it. But, now she has a new boyfriend, Sam Evans, who treats her even better than Finn ever did.

A week and a half ago, Mr. Schue assigned Sam and Rachel a duet assignment to cheer both of them up. Sam was upset because Quinn cheated on him with Finn and Rachel was upset because Finn cheated on her with Quinn. After just two days Sam and Rachel realized they had a spark. Sam acted on his feelings by asking Rachel out for a night of bowling and pizza. The two have been inseparable ever since and got over Finn and Quinn with the love and care they have for each other.

Rachel and Sam were performing their duet today in glee club.

Rachel was walking down the hallways of William McKinley High School, deep in thought, and didn't even notice the blonde who was rushing towards her.

"Hey Rach!" said Sam as he appeared next to her.

Rachel jumped "Jeez, Sam you scared me".

"Sorry" He grabbed her hand.

"It's okay Sammy"

"Ready for our duet?"

"More than ready"

"There is something i want to talk to you about. I saw you staring at Finn and Quinn. I know you went through a lot with Finn, I mean he was you first real love, but I think it's best if you avoid looking or talking to them. I mean, it's for your own good"

"I know. I want nothing to do with him or that ice queen. Santana made me realize something about Finn"

"What was that?"

"Our relationship wasn't as perfect as I thought it was. I was living in a fantasy that out relationship was perfect but it wasn't. He was always looking at other girls and he was controlling. I didn't love Finn, I loved the idea of being with Finn. I guess we were never meant to be with each other like I hoped we were."

"Well, you don't have to worry about Finn. You have a fantastic boyfriend right here who will never leave you." Sam said as her kissed her head. They headed into the choir room.

Everyone was already there.

"Nice of you two to join us today" said Mr. Schue. "I found these invitations in my mailbox" He handed Sam and Rachel the invitations.

"We were waiting for you guys to get here to open them" said Artie

"Sorry to keep my fellow glee clubbers waiting" said Rachel.

"Shut up Treasure Trail and sit down" said Quinn.

"You're the one to talk about stomachs, stretch marks" retorted Santana as Rachel and Sam sat next to her.

"Okay guys that enough" said Mr. Schue.

"Okay we open it on the count of three" said Puck.

"One ..." said Lauren

"Two ..." said Britney

"Three ..." the entire glee club said as they opened the letters.

_YOU ARE INVITED!_

_Hello, you are invited to a 4 day vacation at Carleton Manor in Columbus, Ohio._

_Where: Carleton Manor. 342 Rhode Drive. Columbus, Ohio _

_When: Thursday November 11, 2011 – Sunday, November 14, 2010_

_There will be vocal practise every day from 2 p.m. - 4 p.m._

_There will be a formal dinner on Friday, November 12, 2011, so bring something nice to wear_

_You will be joined with three Warblers as well_

_All expenses paid vacation._

"Who would invite us to an all expenses paid vacation?" said Matt. "I mean doesn't it seem kind of odd?"

"He's got a point." said Lauren. "There is only like twenty rich people in Ohio. The rest are middle class. Why would someone want to spend their money on a random glee club?"

"My girl's right" said Puck. "Should we trust these people?"

"I'm sure it will be fine" said Mr. Schue. "Let's make a deal. We go on Thursday and find out who this person is and if it's a creepy weirdo, we make up an excuse and leave. Deal?"

"Deal" everyone agreed.

"Okay, Sam and Rachel time for your duet" said Mr. Schue

"Good luck Rae" said Santana

"Thanks San" said Rachel

_(Sam _Rachel **Together**)

*Introduction to "Need you Now" by Lady Antebellum plays*

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
>Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore<br>**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
><strong>For me it happens all the time

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and****I need you now****  
>Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I<strong>**need you****now  
>And I don't know how I can do without<br>I just****need you****now**

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before<br>_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**  
><em>For me it happens<em>_all the time_

**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and****I****need you****now  
>Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I<strong>**need you****now  
>And I don't know how I can do without<br>I just****need you****now**

_woah_ woaaah.  
><strong>Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all<strong>

It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now  
><em>And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk I<em>_need you__now_  
><strong>And I don't know how I can do without<strong>  
><strong>I just<strong>**need you****now**

Ooo, baby, I need you now

After the song ended, Sam and Rachel's hands were intertwined and they were staring deep into each other's eye.

"Wow Rupaul see you're going for my sloppy seconds" said Quinn

Rachel shot back "You went for my sloppy seconds Quinn"

Quinn laughed "Man Hands, it's not sloppy seconds if they're already taken"

"Alright that it, let me at her!" shouted Santana. Santana raised her hand and was about to slap Quinn across the face, but was held back by Mike and Puck.

"Screw you whore. Stop making fun of my girl. Tubbers, you're ignorant and a useless slut. Nobody cares about you" screamed Santana.

"Quinn, don't make fun of my girlfriend. I'm over you and I love Rachel. She's ten times better than you" shouted Sam.

Mr. Schue just sat there staring at them. He didn't bother breaking them up.

"San, she's not worth it. Let's just go home. Clearly Mr. Schue no longer want to continue the lesson" Rachel glared at him.

"_What the hell is wrong with Mr. Schue? Santana is about to kill Quinn and he's not doing anything. He's supposed to be the adult in the room. What the hell is going on?" _Rachel though.

"Come on sweetie let's go home" said Sam.

Rachel grabbed Santana and Britney and the four teenagers exit the school. They all carpooled with Rachel and the four teens got in Rachel's silver Honda Civic.

Ten minutes into the silent car ride, Rachel spoke up. "Hey guys, I'm probably over thinking this but, don't you guys think it was weird that Mr. Schue didn't break up the fight? He always does and he's supposed to be the adult in the room. He just stared at the fight"

"Now that you mention it, it was a bit strange" said Sam.

"Weird ..." said Santana.

"Yeah, Weird ..." said Rachel.

Okay so that was the first chapter. The beginning is a bit slow and a bit rushed at the same time but it will move faster soon. And it's 3 o'clock and im tired.

The next chapter is when the clubs leave for the trip.

Peace, Love, Equality,

Michaela


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright thank you for all your lovely reviews. **

**This is chapter two. Last chapter I said this would be the chapter when they leave but that has been changed. This chapter is focusing on the relationships and friendships of New Directions. It's kinda a filler chapter and may be a bit slow but i wanted to show how tight the club is. To make it up to you I'll try to update twice today :D And I made a huge mistake with the dates. Its 2010 not 2011 ... sorry. I will give you guys links to the dresses and suits the kids wear later on. **

O.O

Wednesday, November 10, 2010

(At Santana's house)

Rachel was sitting on Santana's bed with Britney waiting for Santana to emerge from the bathroom. They were helping Santana decide what to wear to the trip tomorrow.

"So Brit, how Artie?" said Rachel, breaking the silence.

"He's fine. He helped me learn how to tie my shoes yesterday. He's a good boyfriend Rachie. I love him" said Britney

"Aww Brit, that's adorable"

Rachel was never originally friends with Santana and Britney. After their sophomore year, Santana felt bad for treating Rachel like dirt and befriended Rachel. Britney, being the best friend of Santana, also decided to give Rachel a chance. But Santana and Britney's decision to be friends with Rachel Berry was not favoured by Quinn Fabray. Santana and Britney didn't care for Quinn and decided to ignore Quinn due to Quinn being so hateful towards Rachel.

Just then Santana emerged from the bathroom, wearing a beautiful red dress. It was a one shoulder and the strap had rows of flowers on it. The dress went pass just pass her knees and had an A-line neckline. It fit her curves in the right places.

"Wow San. That dress looks amazing on you" said Rachel who sat in awe of the dress.

"Thank Rae. You think Matt will like it?"

"Yes he will San you look amazing. Besides you guys have been dating for a year. I'm pretty sure he loves everything you wear" said Rachel.

O.0

"Mercedes, should I take this top" asked Quinn. She was at her house with Mercedes. Quinn called her to hang out and Quinn's mom loves Mercedes so Mercedes was allowed to hang out with Quinn.

"Yeah, it's cute Q" said Mercedes as she looked up from reading her Vogue Magazine.

"Are you excited for the trip Cedes'"

"Kind of. It's seems kind of lame"

"I hope I get roomed with you and Tina. I don't want to be anywhere near Santana, Britney, or Rachel especially after our fight"

"Q, don't you think you should give Rachel a chance. She's not as annoying once you get to know her. In fact, she's complete the opposite to the diva you think you know"

"I don't want to be friends with her. She stole two of my boyfriends and she irritates me"

"Suit yourself Q" said Mercedes. "Now let's see that dress you're going to wear on Friday".

O.O

4:00 p.m. Wednesday, November 10, 2010

A few hours later Rachel went to the grocery store to pick up a few things for Santana's sleepover tonight. It was a last minute thing. When Rachel and Britney were at Santana's house, Santana decided she wanted all the glee girls, including Kurt, excluding Quinn, to have a sleepover before the trip on Thursday. Santana called all the girls and Kurt, they were all happy to join her for a sleepover. Rachel left Santana's house shortly after to grab her things and pick up some stuff for the slumber party.

As Rachel was looking for tin foil, she saw her substitute teacher, Holly Holiday, picking up some garbage bags.

"_It wouldn't hurt to say hi" Rachel thought _

"Hello Miss Holiday" said Rachel.

"Rachel ... Hello" said Miss Holiday.

Rachel noticed what was in her buggy: some Plastic forks, butcher knives, metal spoons, extra strength garbage bags, nails, pasta, Windex, and a little prescription bag. The prescription bag look strange; it was very different from what the pharmacist uses.

"What an odd grocery list" blurted Rachel.

"Oh, I know. I just moved here and I need some items for my house. It seems a bit odd" Holly smiled.

"What are the meds for?" Rachel blurted

"_Damn it shut up Rachel. It's none of your business" Rachel thought to herself. _

Holly hesitated "Oh, these ... they are .. Umm ... it's just Advil. I have back pains"

"Oh, well I'll see you at school"

O.O

8:45 p.m.

"And then ... There it was" said Tina as the flashlight was shined on her face. "A three headed ... PIG!"

"That not scary" said Kurt.

"You guys said tell a story, not a scary story" said Tina.

"Brava! Brava!" clapped Rachel, sarcastically. "Let's do something else"

"We will, as soon as my mom is done with dinner" said Santana.

"Hey guys can I tell you something" said Rachel

"What is it Rach?" asked Kurt.

"Today I was at the grocery store and I saw Miss Holiday. She was shopping but her buggy was fill with random items. There was some Plastic forks, butcher knives, metal spoons, extra strength garbage bags, nails, pasta, Windex, and a little prescription bag. The little prescription bag didn't look like the one that Dr. Goldman, the pharmacist uses. She also said it was Advil. But why would she be prescribed Advil."

"You know you're right" said Santana. "My dad's a doctor and he only prescribes medicine that needs to be put together by the pharmacist. If the patient need meds that are over the counter, he usually just tells the patient what to get"

"Guys, I'm sure you're over thinking this. Sure Holly might seem creepy but I'm sure Dr. Goldman changed his prescription bags and Holly went to another doctor to get meds and that doctor gave her a special type of Advil" said Mercedes.

"Mija, supper's ready" Santana's mom, Maria said.

"Lasagne" said Maria. "I'll make you guy some lemonade".

Five minutes later. Maria returned with pink lemonade for the kids and sat down to eat with them.

"Momma, where's Dad?" asked Santana

"He went to your brother's football game" explained Maria.

After ten minutes of eating. They started eating cupcakes for desert. But suddenly the lights went out. They heard footsteps and clattering coming from the basement.

"Momma, someone is in the basement" said Santana

"Stay near me girls" said Maria. The kids huddled around Maria. "Here's a flash light" she shined it around the living room. Nothing.

They hear the radio turn on and scraping against the wall in the basement.

"Maria, I'm scared" said Rachel. "It's okay Rach, I'll call the police" Maria grabbed the phone.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" the girls heard.

"Look" exclaimed Rachel. They saw a shadow emerging from the hallway. The girls started screaming and ran towards the kitchen.

"Let get out of here" said Maria. She opened that back door and the group ran to the neighbours' house, Puck's house.

Puck's mom, Rebecca Puckerman answered the door. "Maria, what happened?"

"Someone broke into our house please call the police"

"Of 'coarse come in everyone"

Puck was at Finn's house and Puck's sister was sleeping over at a friend's house. After the police arrived, they searched the house and found nothing. Santana's dad, Craig, and brother, Freddie, arrived as well.

"Your house is safe now Maria. We've been hearing about a lot of break ins. But the culprits have not been found. They don't even take anything. Your house and this street will be under surveillance this week and if we hear anything we will tell you" said the police officer, Matt.

"Thank you officer" said Craig. The kids and the Lopezes went into the house.

"It's okay kids. The criminals are gone" said Maria.

"Did you run like a little girl, Sanny?" said Freddie

"Screw you, Fred. You weren't there" retorted Santana.

O.O

**Well there you have it. The kids leave tomorrow to go to the Mansion. I will update later today.**

**Peace Love Equality **

**Michaela **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I said I would update yesterday but I got caught up on something. **

**So, season three of "Glee" is coming out on September 20, 2011. To be honest I'm not as excited as I was last summer. There is so much changes. Too much new cast members. And I hate that Sam left ... now Sam and Rachel can never be together ... good thing I also ship Finchel and Puckleberry, there is still hope. And Why The F*** is Lea, Cory, and Chris leaving. Ryan Murphy wants to focus on "the show being reality" ... since when is T.V. based on reality. I mean Stewie Griffin was 1 year old for like 12 years. AND Bart Simpson was 12 for 30 years. And if they're making Lea, Cory, and Chris leave, than the rest of the club should graduate too. I mean I can't handle seeing all of them leave ... one by one, it's torture. I thought all of the glee club were Juniors and like Ryan Murphy is saying that Sam was a freshman and Tina was a sophomore during season 2 ... like WTF? LOL! I'm probably the only person who feels this way. Sorry for the rant anyways heres the story. **

**No Copyright infringement...I own nothing ... everything belongs to Fox, Ryan Murphy. **

9:00 a.m. Thursday, November 11, 2011

"Thanks Mama" Santana told her mother as she, Britney, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, and Lauren **(A/N: Yeah ... I made all of them friends)**.

"Thanks Maria" said the others.

"No problem, girls. Have fun!" shouted Maria as she drove away. The group of girls, plus Kurt, excluding the adults, were the last ones to arrive. The bus wasn't supposed to come until 9:15 so they had 15 minutes to wait outside in the parking lot.

Kurt noticed three boys in the crowd that weren't apart of New Direction.

"Blaine. Wes. Jeff. What are you guys doing here?" asked Kurt.

"Well, the invitation said we were going on this trip with you guys so Mr. Schue asked us to ride with you guys on the bus" answered Blaine

"_Thank you Mr .Schue" thought Kurt. _**(A/N: Yeah, since it's the beginning/middle of season two, Kurt and Blaine aren't dating.)**

Mercedes went beside Finn and Quinn to hang out with Quinn.

"Hey Q. Hey Finn" greeted Mercedes.

"Hey Mercedes" replied Finn

"Hey 'Cedes" said Quinn. "Why were you getting out of Santana's van?"

"Oh ... I didn't want to tell you .. but ... Santana had a sleepover for the girls and Kurt."

"Oh ..." Quinn paused. "That's okay, I don't care."

"Whatever you say Q".

Rachel, Santana, Britney, Lauren, and Tina went to their boyfriends.

"Hello Sammy" said Rachel.

"Hey Babe" replied Sam as he wrapped his arms around her.

The rested the girls greeted their boyfriends. Puck put his arm around Lauren, Mike held hands with Tina, Britney sat in Artie's lap, and Matt wrapped his arm around Santana's waist while Santana hugged him around the waist.

"How was the sleepover" asked Puck.

"It was fun" explained Rachel. "Except for one problem ..."

"What was that?" asked Artie.

"Some little fucker broke into my house" said Santana. "I swear, it was fucking creepy. If I ever find out who that motherfucker was I will ..." Santana paused.

"You'll what" asked Matt.

"Oh, I will, cut his balls off if it was a guy or cut her uterus out if it's a girl" finished Santana

Rachel giggled "Aww, I love violent Santana"

Will Schuester emerged from his car with Holly Holiday, Carl Howell, and Emma Pillsberry-Howell.

"Hey Mr. Schue" said Finn. "And Miss Holiday ... and Miss .P. with her husband ..."

"Oh, I asked them to chaperone with me. I hope you guys don't mind" Mr. Schue said as he held Holly's hand.

"'Kay" joked Santana. Rachel giggled at Santana's bitchy comment.

The bus arrived and the McKinley High parking lot at 9:15. The students put their bags in the loading area and got on the bus. The students spend the bus ride listening to their iPods, texting, and talking to each other.

After 89 miles/and hour and a half of driving they arrived to the destination.

The mansion was extraordinary, breathtaking, and very beautiful. The entrance had a fountain and a stoned floor. The house had two floors with 10 windows on the front, with a balcony on the second floor, and a double door entrance. The outside of the house was white and the roof was blue.

The kids got out of the bus and observered the outside area of the mansion

"Wow" said Quinn. "It's beautiful"

"Yeah it is" said Mercedes.

Another bus came into the driveway. New Directions, Wes, Jeff, and Blaine watched as people got out of the bus.

"Oh my God. That's Vocal Adrenaline" said Rachel. Memories of "The Egg Incident" came back. Jesse st. James and Sunshine Corazon came out of the bus holding hands. Rachel was taken aback by the couple.

"Since when did they start dating" whispered Tina.

"I don't know" replied Rachel. The kids then saw Shelby Corcran come out of the bus. Quinn turned away and saw Rachel's reaction.

"_God, she looks like she's about to cry. I thought it hurt me when I saw my baby's adoptive mother but ... Shelby abandoned Rachel"_. After Beth was born Quinn had to sign papers for Shelby to be given custody. Quinn wasn't too happy that the mother of her annoying glee mate was adopting her baby, but she had no say in the decision.

Vocal Adrenaline noticed the group of kids.

".Hell" said Andrea.

"Jesse what the hell? Why is New Directions here?" asked Shoshandra.

"I don't know guys. Shelby, Sunshine, come with me" said Jesse. The three approached New Directions.

"William, what are you guys doing here?" asked Shelby.

"We got an invitation from an anonymous source. What's you excuse?" said Will

"Give me the invitation" said Shelby.

Shelby looked at the invitation. She then compared it to her invitation. Jesse, Sunshine, Shelby, New Directions, or the three Warblers didn't notice Vocal Adrenaline stand behind Jesse, Shelby, and Sunshine.

"Huh" Shelby said. "Your invitation says the Warblers are joining but didn't mention Vocal Adrenaline. Our invitation didn't mention the Warblers or New Directions. I wonder why."

"Maybe because they thought none of us would come. I mean, let's be honest, who would want to spend time with all of these soulless maggots" said Puck.

"Screw you. We wouldn't want to waste our time with useless, talentless mouth breathers either" said Giselle.

"Rachel, are you okay you look like you're going to be sick" asked Sam. Rachel didn't answer. "Rachel, Sweetie talk to me"

"Oh hello Rupaul" said Giselle.

"How's your vegan diet going?" laughed Chris. Vocal Adrenaline burst into laughter.

"Screw you! I'm going to kill you" shouted Sam. Puck held Sam back.

"Sam, relax" said Puck.

"No! I'm tired of these fuckers and Ice Queen over there-" Sam pointed to Quinn. "-making fun of my girlfriend. It's not like you guys are any better". Everyone was silenced. Santana and Britney came on each side of Rachel and hugged her. Sam realized he wasn't going to get through Puck so he backed off.

"Y-y-" said Rachel

"What is it Rae?" asked Santana

"You two owe me an explanation" finished Rachel pointing at Shelby and Jesse. "Shelby, how come you're in Ohio? I thought you left for New York. And Jesse, I thought you were in UCLA? Why are you coaching Vocal Adrenaline? And Why are you holding hands with Corazon?"

"I guess I'll start" said Jesse. "I didn't really want to leave my friends, so last minute I transferred to University of Ohio **(A/N: I don't know if U of O is actually in Lima. So just pretend it's in Lima) **and I coach Vocal Adrenaline after classes with Shelby. My dreams of becoming a star can wait. I fell in love with Sunshine once I saw her in the Vocal Adrenaline choir room". He kissed Sunshine's cheek.

"Eww" exclaimed New Direction.

"My turn" said Shelby. "I didn't want to leave my kids. I knew Dustin Goolsby was not fit to teach my kids so I took over... again. I also ... umm ... adopted Quinn's baby. I usually leave Beth with my mother or take Beth with me during practices"

"Whatever" mumbled Rachel. Anyone can tell her heart was breaking.

"Rachel ..." started Shelby

"No-" said Rachel holding back tears. "No. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear pathetic bullshit of how you didn't want to leave me, you don't want kids, or how bad or a mother you were. I heard it before"

"Rachel I want a second chance" said Shelby also trying to hold back tears. "I needed time to mature and now I'm ready"

"You don't deserve a second chance" said Rachel. She was getting angry. "You said you didn't want me or kids but then you adopt Quinn's baby? And don't even try to tell me some shit of how you're fucking ready to reconnect with me because I didn't get a phone call recently. And I'm almost positive if we hadn't seen each other today you would have never called me. All my life my life I wanted to know who my mother was ... and you ruined my dream of finding out my mother was actually a good person"

Rachel was interrupted by Mr. Schue. "Rachel, I think your mom is trying to connect with you. Give her a chance or you might regret it in the future"

"Shut up Schue!" shouted Rachel. "You preach bullshit to us everyday like you're fucking Martin Luther King, telling us what's right and what's wrong or what paths we should take to achieve greatness. You have no idea what it's like to grow up wondering why your mom did what she did. And what the fuck is up with you and Blondie over there" she pointed to Holly. "You guys have been acting weird recently. With you just sitting there when Quinn and Santana were killing each other and bright eyes buying drugs from a weird ass pharmacy which is probably illegal. Dr. Goldman, the pharmacist, doesn't sell medication in blue bags he gives them in white. In fact-" Rachel yanked Holly's purse from her hands. She searched through it and found a pill bottle. "Exactly what one would suspect. What are you guys trying to poison us of some shit?"

Everyone was shocked. The crowed went from everyone feeling sorry for Rachel, including Quinn and Giselle, to _What the fuck is wrong with her._ Holly looked like she was about to cry.

"Rachel-" started Will. He looked pissed.

"Let me Will." Said Holly. "These '_illegal drugs' _are for me. They were prescribed from my therapist. I got the pills from another pharmacy outside of Lima because the condition I have, needs a special type of drug that Dr. Goldman doesn't sell. I have-" she took a breath. "Post-tramatic stress disorder from when my old school was in hostage."

Everyone looked at Rachel like she was the biggest bitch in the world. Rachel had a blank, shocked look on her face. But then, something started. Rachel started laughing hysterically.

"Bullshit" laughed Rachel. "Then why were you so jumpy when I saw you at the grocery store? And why did Schuster act so weird in glee club?"

"Rachel" Holly started. "Mr. Schue was asking the way he did because he was tired of separating fights. He knew Puck and Finn would handle it. And about the grocery store incident, a student and a teacher aren't allowed to be seen outside of school. And I wasn't planning to kill you guys with Plastic forks, butcher knives, metal spoons, extra strength garbage bags, nails, pasta, Windex, and prescription drugs. I meant what I said to you when it was for my house. I could see why you got so jumpy when you saw the weird grocery list. You see, I have a tendency to forget things so I usually have to make a trip to the grocery store twice to see what I forgot. And I obliviously lied to you about the pills because I don't- well I didn't want people to know about my ... condition"

"Oh" Rachel felt like shit. She noticed how people are looking at her. The kids were looking at her like she was the biggest bitch in the world. Will and Holly looked pissed off. Shelby looked hurt and disappointed. Sam didn't even look at her. Santana and Britney gave her disturbed look.

"Rachel" breathed Santana. "How could you do that?"

"San" Rachel began to cry. "San, I'm so sorry"

"No" said Santana, coldly. "No. I don't want to hear it."

Rachel looked down. Everyone was still looking at her. Still in shock. They were surprised someone like Rachel was capable of doing something so heartless ... at least heartless for her.

"_Fuck. Stop looking at me. They don't even understand how I feel. I need to get away from here" _thought Rachel.

"I'm going to leave" and on Rachel's final words she left.

"Mr. Schue, aren't you going to stop her?" asked Mercedes.

"Let her leave. She will come back. I don't want to deal with her right now" said Mr. Schue.

O.O

**So that's chapter three. The talk with Shelby and Rachel was inspired by one fight I had with my mom just now. I know it doesn't fit the concept of the story but I needed to let out my feelings. **

**Anyways this chapter took me three days to finish and I'm sorry that I couldn't update when I said I would. So in exchange I added another chapter. **

**And two of the reviews got it wrong it's not Will or Holly ... or is it ... ;)**

**Peace Love Equality,**

**Michaela**


	5. Chapter 4

**This is Chapter 4. Enjoy!**

**Links to the images i imagined **

**Pics of the house: **.com/wp-content/uploads/marlow_

**Grand Staircase: **.net/images/ships/oc_regatta/oc_regatta_grand_

**Beach: **.org/wikipedia/commons/8/8e/Pednvounder_beach_from_treen_

**Family room: **.com/FINE/2009/08/10/French-Country-Living-Room-Camilla-Forte_

**Rachel and Quinn's room: **. with another bed

**Santana's room: **. with another bed

**Mercedes room: **/wp-content/uploads/2011/06/Spacious-One-of-the-bedrooms-includes-a-lounge-set-Kim-Kardashian%E2%80% with another bed

**If the links don't show ill post it on my profile. Also, I think i'm only going to use Santana's, Quinn's, and Mercedes room for the bedroom settings. **

**O.O**

Thursday, November 11, 2010

11:00 a.m.

Rachel went for a walk on the beach behind the mansion.

After the fight with her glee advisers, she stormed out of the driveway, put her headphones on full blast, and ran away. To get to the beach, Rachel had to climb down a cliff with the rocks on the ground and the tree branches. Rachel was wearing black skinny jeans, a blue tank top and a gray cardigan. Not her usual style but she wanted to be more casual on the trip to the house. While climbing down the cliff, she ripped her skinny jeans, hit her cheek on a rock, and hit some parts of her leg on a rock. She had bruises all over her leg, a big bruise on her cheek and a scratch on her leg. She didn't care. She could have lost the trust of her boyfriend, friends, teacher, and her mother.

Rachel sat on the sand of the beach with her knees pulled up to her mouth, looking at the ocean.

"_I don't deserve this. It's my mom's fault she doesn't care about me. And I wouldn't have done what I have done to Holly if Schuster hadn't interfered. It's Shelby and Schue's fault" _thought Rachel. _"Who the fuck am I kidding. It's my fault I did what I did. I took Holiday's purse, I accused her of trying to murder the three glee clubs. It's my fault my mom doesn't love me." _Rachel began to cry. _"I'm so stupid. What's wrong with me?" _

O.O

It's been five minutes after Rachel left the driveway. Everyone was talking about Rachel's reaction. Will was hugging Holly. Shelby was talking to Jesse and Sunshine.

"_I can't believe I'm even thinking this" _Quinn thought_. "But I feel bad for Rachel. She was only acting the way she was because of her broken heart for Shelby. She was right. No one will ever know how she feels because most of us knew our mothers. And she was probably shaken up and creeped out because of everything that happened to her. With the break in at Santana's house that 'Cedes told me about and the weird reactions of Will and Holly, I would have been scared too. I'm and idiot and a bitch because of what I did to Rachel. And these fuckers are talking shit about her. I have to make things right ..."_

Quinn's thoughts were interrupted by four people approaching the group.

"Hello we are your guides for today blah, blah, blah" said a teenage boy with brown hear. The boy was handsome and his bangs were gelled up **(A/N: Just imagine Joe Jonas... I guess. Not a fan but I pictured him for Garrett)**

"Shut up Garrett" said a serious straight haired brunette. She was beautiful and looked like she was in her twenties. "Sorry about that. I'm Nicole **(A/N: Just imagine Nina Dobrev)**, that's Garrett"

"Hi, I'm Caroline" said a perky blonde **(A/N: Just imagine Candice Accola)**. Caroline was very pretty and she looked like she was in her late teens-early twenties.

"And I'm Anderson" said another brunette **(A/N: Imagine Andrew Garfield. That's who I pictured. If you don't know the actors then just goggle them)**. He was handsome, muscular, and looked like he was in his mid twenties.

"We are your guides and the owners of this house" said Nicole. "Our grandparents owned it for five years and later decided they wanted to move. So they gave the house to us. We all took a year off collage to bring in guests to our house."

"How old are you guys" asked Tina. "And how are you guys related"

"Well we were all born on the same year and we are all the last born in our families" said Nicole. "We are all 24 and cousins."

"If you're the all the last born how come your family didn't give the house to your other siblings" asked Vocal Adrenaline's Kate.

"Well our grandparent have three other homes they don't use. Since each of our families have three kids, our grandparents gave their children the biggest house, their grandchildren who are the first born the 2nd biggest house, the middle borns the 3rd biggest house and the last borns the 4th biggest house" said Nicole. She saw the kids probably had more questions so she answered, what she thought was the most wanted question "Our family has a big business in New York so were all rich"

"Alright. Sorry my kids bugged you with 20 questions" said Will as he smiled.

The four giggled. "It's okay" said Caroline.

"Let's begin the tour" said Anderson.

O.O

4:00 p.m.

It's been five hours and Rachel was still sitting, in the same position, on the beach. She decided she was going to head back.

O.O

The group headed towards the mail hallway where the grand stairs were.

"Wait, she actually yanked your girlfriend purse out of her hand?" asked Anderson.

"Yeah. I'm so mad at her right now" said Will. "So, who even invited us here?" asked Will.

"Oh, that person will be here tomorrow night at the formal dinner to answer all your questions" said Nicole.

"Well it's been great getting to know you all. Now to assign rooms" said Garrett. "I'm guessing Will and Shelby have that covered?"

"Yeah" they both said.

Rachel walked in with her head down, everyone say her and didn't give her acknowledgement.

"Okay I will go first" said Shelby. "The girls are as follows: Shoshandra, Andrea, & Giselle in 201, Sunshine Kate, Arianna, & Katharine in 202, Abigail & Sara in 203, and Anna & Sophia in 204. The boys are as follows: Chris, Kyle, & Pierre in 213, Eric, Adam, Adrian, & Taylor in 212, Jacob & David in 211, and Eric & Stephan in 210."

"Okay" said Will. "The rooms are as follows: Santana & Britney in 205, Rachel & Quinn in 206, Lauren, Mercedes, & Tina in 207, Finn, Puck, Sam, & Artie in 209, and Mike, Matt, & Kurt in 208."

"Don't get excited kids" said Jesse. "The staircase separate the boys and the girls. If there is any funny business ... If you know what I mean ... my secret spy will tell me"

"Who is it, Sunshine" said Giselle, smirking

"... Maybe" said Jesse. Everyone laughed. "Okay everyone. Take all your bags to your rooms. Unpack and get settled in"

The couples all hugged and kissed each other goodbye. Everyone picked up their bags and keys and headed up the stairs. Rachel tried to approach Sam but she was stopped by her teacher.

"Except for you Rachel" said Mr. Schue. Rachel put down her bags and went up to him.

"_Shit!" _thought Rachel_._

"Wait in the family room. The adults want to talk to you. We will be right there" said Will.

Rachel headed towards the family room. She hid all of her bruises on her face with her hair and covered her cut on her leg

"Okay so" said Shelby. "I get room 120, Jesse gets 121, Emma and Carl get 122, and Will and Holly get 123."

"Okay. So, what should we say to Rachel" said Jesse

"I think we need to see why she acted the way she did" said Carl.

"He's right" said Will. "This is really out of character for Rachel"

"Okay I say we go into the family room, talk to Rachel, and later go into the hallway to determine her punishment" said Emma. "But we have to be careful with her she's in a fragile state right now."

"Okay" they all agreed.

O.O

Rachel was seated on a love seat that was facing the entry door. Will and holly sat in the other love seat to the left of her, Carl and Emma sat on the loveseat to the right of her, and Shelby and Jesse sat on the love seat in front of her. Rachel was looking out the window.

"Hello Rachel" said Shelby. She didn't answer.

"Rachel" said Will. "What going on with you? You never acted like this before. Okay, let's start with Shelby. Why did you do what you did to Shelby?"

"Look" said Rachel finally looking at them. "I'm sorry. I was just mad."

"Mad about what?"

"About Shelby. I just wanted to know my mother. My entire life that's the only thing I wanted ... to know my mother even more than Broadway. My dads were fine but I just wanted to meet my mother and she completely ruined my dream. She told me she didn't think we were ever going to be like a mother and daughter. Then she adopts a baby without even giving me a chance. And then suddenly she shows up and asks for a second chance. She would have never wanted a second chance or asked for one if we hadn't met here today." She looked at Shelby. "You have no idea how many times I have cried myself to sleep. I guess I'm just not worth loving. I'm a disappointment"

"Honey that's not true" said Shelby. "I was going to call you. I was scared you weren't going to answer or you wouldn't give me a chance. I'm sorry Rach. I should have had courage"

"It's not your fault it's mine" said Rachel.

"Rachel" said Emma. "What do you mean you're not worth loving. Of 'coarse you're worth loving"

"No I'm not. Even ask Finn, Jesse, and Puck" said Rachel. "and Quinn hates me"

"Rachel no matter what we've been through" said Jesse. "I love you. You're my first real love and I will never forget you and Puck is your best guy friend. Finn is ... well an idiot. Your dads love you"

"They have a funny way of showing it" said Rachel

"What do you mean" said Carl.

"They're never home" said Rachel. "They go on business trips and vacations. I'm always home alone. They don't care about me" Rachel was forming tears in her eyes. Shelby got up and sat next to her. She put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Rachel" said Emma. "Tell us"

"They've missed 9 birthdays. In the first 12 years they always made it up to me. But then they stopped caring. They never celebrate holidays with me. Even on Yom Kippur and Passover, they always go to Israel and leave me home alone. They have never told me they loved me in months. It's my fault they don't care about me."

"Rachel" said Shelby. "You can't think low of yourself. You are worthy of love. I'm going to have a talk with your dads okay. I will do anything to make things better for you" They hugged.

"Rachel" said Will. "Last thing, why did you do what you did to Holly?"

"Well" Rachel breathed. "I was scared"

"About what?" said Carl.

"Well first we got an invitation from someone that was out of the ordinary and weird, I saw how Mr Schue and Holly were acting and got freaked out, and ... yesterday at Santana's sleepover someone broke in. I guess my fear, my anger, and my sadness took over and I cracked." Rachel sighed. "I'm so sorry Miss Holiday"

"It's okay" said Holly

"No it's not" said Rachel. "It wasn't fair for you to have to tell your personal life to others. It hurt and embarrassed you. I'm really truly sorry"

"Rachel" said Holly. "If anybody had gone through what you have, Anyone would have cracked. In fact, you probably handled it better than anyone else. You're strong Rachel" Rachel smiled.

"Okay I think we all agree that she's off the hook" said Carl. "You're dismissed kiddo"

With that Rachel left.

O.O

5:00p.m.

Quinn couldn't believe what she was doing. She was standing in front of Santana's room knocking on the door.

"_You don't have friends Quinn. It's time to make amends" _thought Quinn.

Santana open the door, with a shocked look on her face.

"Hey" said Quinn

"Hey" said Santana.

"Can I come in?"

"... Yeah- yeah sure"

All the girls, besides Rachel and including Kurt were there all with shocked expressions.

"Okay, I'm going to cut the introduction and the awkward part and jump into it" said Quinn. "I'm so sorry, a hundred times sorry, for everything that I have done. I'm a bitch. But, I want to be a better person. And now I know you guys are going to say 'why should we believe you Quinn' and my answer is because look at being a bitch has got me. I have one friend and I'm always lonely and bored. My mom signed me up for sewing classes just to get me out of the house- you know what this is not important. I guess what I'm trying to say is ... I'm sorry and I'm willing to walk a thousand miles for me to be friends with you guys"

"Well I guess we could forgive you" said Santana. All the girls nodded.

"And I really think you should forgive Rachel. I was just ease dropping on Rachel's talk with the adults and she's going through a lot. I mean she was upset that her fathers are never around, her mom just came out of nowhere and confused the hell out of her, she thinks nobody loves or cares about her, she was scared because of the anonymous invite, Will and Holly's actions, and the break in so she cracked. Anyone would have done it. Please forgive her. I'm going to make amends now" said Quinn.

"Okay I'll talk to her" said Santana.

Quinn left and headed to her room.

O.O

Rachel went to her room and put her bags on the bed. She noticed that Quinn wasn't there. She opened her bag to clothes. She then took out a white T-shirt, sweatpants, a grey and white striped cardigan, a white beanie hat, and grey UGG boots. She went into the bathroom and changed. Once she was finished she started to put away her things.

Quinn walked in and saw her. Quinn noticed her bruises and got worried.

"Oh God, what happened how did you get bruised" asked Quinn.

Rachel was taken aback from Quinn's concern. "I'm fine, I hit my head on some rocks when I climbed down a hill"

"Rachel. I'm sorry for everything I've done. I talk to Santana. And the other glee girls and they forgave me. The truth is I realized being a bitch got me nowhere and I'm lonely. I just want your forgiveness but I understand if you don't want to give it to me"

"I forgive you Quinn. Besides your insults never hurt me anyways"

"I guess I deserved that" the girls laughed. "Why would you forgive me so easily?"

"I guess I know what it's like to be lonely. I know how you feel. And If Santana forgave you them I'm an idiot for not wanting to"

"So can we hug it out?"

Rachel giggled "Yeah". The two girls hugged.

"Let's put away our stuff" said Quinn

O.O

**Okay so I'm going to start Chapter 5 now and give you guys three updates in one day . **

**I'm sorry for the bashing on Rachel's dads but again I'm getting some heat off me. I'm still upset about my parent and my fight**

**Anyway please R&R**

**Peace Love Equality,**

**Michaela **


	6. Chapter 5

**So sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I'm uploading 3 chapters to make up for it. Here's chapter 5. Enjoy! **

O.O

"So he actually ran out of your house" asked Rachel, laughing.

"Yeah, it was hilarious" said Quinn. "Finn gets scared of my dad and I guess he ran away."

The two girls were sitting on Rachel's bed.

"You know I always thought you and Finn were good together" said Rachel. "I only went after him because I was lonely. Then I met Sam."

"Well, I always secretly thought you and Sam were good together" the girls giggled.

Santana, Brittney, Kurt, and the other girls appeared at the doorway.

"Hey" said Quinn

"Hey" said Santana. "Rachel" she rushed over to Rachel and threw her into a hug.

"I'm sorry" said Santana. "I should have been considerate. You were going through a lot."

The girls released from the hug. "It's okay San. It's my fault don't even bother apologizing."

"So are we good?" asked Santana

"Yeah we're good" said Rachel. "Are we good girls?"

"Yeah we're good" they all said simultaneously.

"So Kurt how's Blaine" said Rachel.

"We'll I'm trying to make him mine but he doesn't seem interested" said Kurt. "I guess I should keep trying"

"Yeah you better" said Santana, smirking.

Sam appeared at the doorway.

"Hey can I talk to Rachel" asked Sam

"Yeah" answered Rachel.

They went out to the hallway.

"Listen Sam ... I-"

"Don't apologize. Santana told me everything. I get it okay. Let's just forget everything"

"Okay" they hugged and Sam kissed Rachel, sweetly.

"We'll I better go before Jesse kicks my ass"

Rachel giggled. "Okay bye Sammy"

"Are you guys good?" asked Santana. Rachel nodded and sat on her bed. She noticed the other girls and Kurt were gone.

"They went to give Q make-up tips for tomorrow"

"Oh okay".

"Rach, let's go to my room and find a game to play". They went to Santana's room and decided between life, clue, and monopoly. The girls chose monopoly. They made their way back to Rachel's room.

The group was sitting on the floor. The group started to play monopoly.

"NO I'M NOT FUCKING PLAYING THIS ANYMORE!" screamed Santana.

"SANTANA SOPHIA ANNE MARIA LOPEZ PAY YOUR FINE!" screamed Rachel.

"NO! IT'S LIKE IMPOSSIBLE TO LAND ON THE BLUE LOTS WHEN YOU WANT IT BUT WHEN IT HAS TWO HOTELS ON IT IT'S SO EASY!" shouted back Santana.

"SANTANA YOU HAVE TO BE FAIR PAY THE FUCK UP"

"NO!"

The adults ... and Jesse heard the commotion from downstairs and ran upstairs until they reached the Berry/Fabray room.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Mr. Schue, worried.

"Well we were playing monopoly and I bought the blue lots with hotels" started Rachel

"Woah, nice work kiddo" said Carl.

"And Santana landed on it and refuses to pay" Rachel said.

"You guys were yelling because of a silly board game and made up lands?" said Holly.

"... Maybe" Rachel said and she smiled a sweet smile.

"Okay just stop playing it's 10 o'clock which means it's curfew and Kurt shouldn't be here" said Mr. Schue.

The girls looked at the clock.

10:15 p.m.

"But it's only ten" said Kurt.

"Curfew is 10, sorry guys" said Emma.

The girls said good night to each other and returned to their rooms. The adults went back downstairs to the family room, where they were drinking.

Quinn and Rachel changed to their pyjamas and laid in their beds.

After a half an hour of trying to sleep, Quinn broke the silence.

"Hey Rach, are you awake?"

"Yeah. I can't sleep" said Rachel. "Hey do you want to sneak around and look around the house"

"Rachel Berry so naughty"

The girls giggled. "Well there is nothing to do so might as well"

"Okay, but what if the adults catch us?"

"They won't the family door is probably closed"

"How do you know?"

"They're drinking Q. I can smell the alcohol on them" the girls smirked.

"What about Jesse? He can't drink yet ... well legally"

"He's probably sleeping. You know Sunshine, he's probably whipped and I doubt she would condone him drinking."

The girls got up from their beds and put on their robes & their slippers. "True. Okay so our plan?"

"To be as quiet as possible. If they catch us, we threaten to tell Figgins about the alcohol"

"Rachel Barbra Berry so devious" Quinn and Rachel smirked.

"Well I try" Rachel smiled. "Hey we should get 'Cedes, Tina, San, Brit, Lauren, and Kurt"

"Okay but we shouldn't go to the boys side. Vocal Adrenaline could rat us out"

"Okay, we'll bring Kurt tomorrow" Rachel smirked.

"Miss Berry, I'm loving this side of you"

The girls walk over to Mercedes room. Mercedes let them in. Rachel saw that all the girls and Kurt were already there in their robes and slippers.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Quinn.

"We all couldn't sleep so we texted each other and met up in 'Cedes room" said Santana. "We were about to go to your room"

"Well we have a better idea" said Quinn. "Let's look around the house. But we have to be quiet the adults are in the family room"

"But what if they catch us" asked Lauren.

"They won't they're drinking so the family room door is closed. If they catch us, we threaten to tell Figgins about the alcohol" answered Quinn.

"Q, so devious" said Santana as she smiled.

"It wasn't my idea it was Rachel's" replied Quinn.

"Wow my Rach is getting evil" said Santana.

"You guys finally rubbed off on me" replied Rachel. The girls smirked.

"Okay let's go" said Britney.

The girls made their way downstairs. The jumped at the sound they heard. It was laughing.

"What the fuck is that?" asked Kurt.

"It's Holiday's laugh" said Tina.

"Jeez, it's so creepy" said Quinn. The girls walk around the floor talking about glee, their relationships, and beauty products.

There last destination was the library.

"Okay let's look through the books."

They looked at old books that dated back up to the 18th century.

Quinn found a book that looked very appealing.

"Hey guys look at this" The girls crowded around the book. "It's a diary"

"The name of the woman in Anastasia Emily Salvatore-Jones" said Santana.

"Let's take it up to my room" said Quinn. The girls went to upstairs to Quinn's room and sat in a circle on the floor.

"I'll read it aloud" said Quinn.

_Friday, November 12, 1712 _**(A/N: Not a real date I made it up)**

_Dear Diary, _

_I met a young gentleman named Steven Hasselbach a year ago. He is lovely. I think it was love at first sight. My parents are preparing a wedding for us. But I'm 14 and he's 24. My parents are pushing it even though I want to wait a bit longer. _

_Thursday, November 18, 1712. _

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm getting married tomorrow. I don't want to. Marriage scares me. My soon to be husband is pushing to have sex on the wedding night. I'm scared, I'm a virgin and I'm only 14. The idea of sex kind of scares me. _

_Monday, November 22, 1712_

_Dear Diary, _

_I had sex with my husband. It's was okay but it wasn't what I expected my first time to be like. I guess sex isn't important to me. _

Quinn skipped a couple of pages.

_Tuesday, November 22, 1713_

_Dear Diary, _

_It's been a year since I wrote. My husband died in war. I'm devastated I can't take it. My parents are forcing me to remarry or I'll be send to a widow house. _

_Wednesday, November 23, 1713 _

_I heard something terrible. Women who live in the widow house get death threats from other people. They also end up becoming prostitutes just to support themselves. I can't deal with this, so I'm doing the impossible. I'm committing suicide._

Something fell out of the diary. Quinn picked it up and gasped. She looked like she was going to burst in tears and/or be sick.

"Q, what's wrong" asked Britney.

Kurt picked up the picture and looked at Rachel. The rest of the girls, besides Rachel who was snuggling with Quinn to comfort her, looked at the page.

"Rach-" said Santana. "- you should see this"

Rachel took the page and gasped. It was a picture/painting of Anastasia. She looked like she could be Rachel's twin.

"What the fuck" said Rachel.

"Read the finally entry Santana" said Quinn.

_Thursday, November 24, 1713_

_I'm about to drown myself. I love you mom, and dad. I'm sorry Evelyn. _

_I'm in the water. Goodbye world. _

"She killed herself" said Lauren on the verge of tears.

"Let's talk to Garrett, Nicole, Caroline, and Anderson about this tomorrow" said Tina.

"We can't we stole the book" said Santana.

"She has to be my ancestor. There is no other explanation" said Rachel.

"I have a laptop" said Quinn. "Let's look it up"

After a few minutes of the laptop loading. Quinn went on google. The girls and Kurt gathered around the computer.

She typed in Anastasia's name. Quinn found an essay on the Yale website.

"This person wrote an essay about widow houses" said Quinn. Quinn read the essay. "The girl killed herself when she was pregnant. The doctor saved the baby but couldn't save her"

Everyone paused. "Go to " said Santana. After fifteen minutes the family tree came up.

"The last ones are Corcoran" said Quinn. "This means you're cousins are Garret, Nicole, Caroline, and Anderson. Shelby was adopted or disowned by her parents. That's why she must have agreed to give birth to Rachel ... she needed to support herself."

"I-I can't believe it" said Rachel. "Guys let's just forget about it. I don't think these people want a relationship with Shelby."

They all nodded in agreement and went back to their rooms. Quinn and Rachel drifted off into sleep.

O.O

**The next chapter is going to be on the daytime on Friday. Then the chapter after is going to be the night time. Then shit starts getting weird. **

**The Rachel-Nicole, C, A, and G relationship isn't going to be until the very end. **

**Peace Love Equality, **

**Michaela **


	7. Chapter 6

**This is Chapter 6. Enjoy! **

**Oh sorry for the long wait and the political essay, I'm just really mad at Republicans right now ... My parents make me watch news a lot so I have a lot of political knowledge. Unlike my parents I'm a democrat :P**

**No Copyright infringement intended. I DO NOT own glee. **

**R&R :D **

O.O

Friday, November 12, 2010

9:00 a.m.

Rachel woke up from her pleasant slumber by Quinn shaking her awake.

"Rach- come on wake up the adults want us downstairs to give us our agenda for today" said Quinn softly.

Rachel opened her eyes. "Do you want me to repeat that Rachel?" smiled Quinn.

"No. I heard."

The girls got changed. Rachel wore a gray cropped button up top, black skinny jeans, and black laced up boots that went up to her knees. She straightened her hair and put on mascara, eyeliner, and foundation. Quinn wore a green sundress that fell to her knees with a white cardigan. She put on foundation, eye liner, and mascara.

The girls turned and looked at each other.

"Umm Rachel ...you look good but why the change in style. I thought you liked animal sweaters, and skirts?"

"Thanks Quinn, so do you. And well a few weeks ago, I kind of had a change in style. I wanted to try other styles than my usual school girl attire"

"Oh, you look good"

The girls went downstairs to the family room. They saw New Directions, the adults, Jesse, the three warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline and the four cousins eating breakfast and socializing. A chef gave them their food and they sat down with Santana, Britney, Lauren, Puck, Tina, Kurt, Blaine, Mike, Artie, Matt, and Sam. Mercedes was talking to Abigail from Vocal Adrenaline. Quinn signalled Finn to sit with her. He simply shook his head and returned to his conversation with the Warbler's, Jeff.

"Damn Rachel you look good" said Britney. The group nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys" said Rachel.

"Really sweetie you look amazing" said Sam. He lightly kissed her on the lips.

"Thanks Sammy"

"I see all the girls made amends" said Matt.

"Yeah" Santana replied.

"Good now we can hang out with Finn again" said Mike. "And no more complaining". Tina smacked Mike playfully on the arm. Mike, Artie, Sam, Puck, and Matt went over to Finn to talk. Within 30 seconds they were all laughing and getting along.

Quinn was about to start a conversation but were interupped by the adults shushing everyone.

"Guys settle down we need to hear this" said Nicole. They were watching the news. It was about Barack Obama's announcement of the new debt plan and Speaker of the house John Boehner bitching about the new debt plan.

"Bull crap" shouted Rachel. Everyone looked at her and payed attention to what she was about to say. "I hate stupid Republicans. All they do is bitch and complain about everything Obama does. They worship Ronald Regan for his debt plan but guess what that only worked out because he America wasn't in 14 trillion dollars in debt. Obama should just tell Boehner and his followers to Screw off and raise taxes with taxing the rich like Bill Clinton did. The only people that the Republican debt plan is beneficial to are the rich. There was a GOP candidate in the New Hampshire debate who said American should tax the poor, the rich has done enough. Is he dumb or just stupid? How can you tax the poor? How mentally ill must you be to even come up with that idea? Why would Republicans want to ban abortion even in the case of incest or rape? Women want to have a future too. And some mothers are really bad at parenting or can't financially support their child. Women should have a right to choose. And you're not even killing the baby it's not really living until after 20 weeks of pregnancy. The legalization of marijuana should be enforced too. Why should a government get to choose your life style? Now I'm not a drug attic but upon legalizing marijuana the government should enforce stricter laws with it, like with alcohol. Legalizing cannabis keeps less people out of prison. And need I mention the separation of church and state. You can't run a constitution with religion especially not with Christianity. It's not fair to Judaism, Atheism, Scientology, or other religions. Religion and politics should be separated. And what the hell is wrong with Michele Bachmann? She's so opposed to gay marriage. Like if you're running for the president of the United States, it wouldn't be a smart idea to smash you believes in people's faces. Being gay is not by choice, you can't be healed from it and you can't become gay if that's what conservatives are afraid of. It's who you are. I don't understand how gay marriage will affect other people's relationships. I think Republicanism is solely based on homophobia, fear, hypocrisy, mediocrity, desperation for power, and greediness."

Everyone looked at Rachel in shock and confusion.

"Rachel" began Kurt. "Make love to me" Rachel giggled at the joke. "You freaking go girl!"

"Damn I'm like in tears" said Santana.

Everyone was still staring at her.

"What? A diva can't be interested in politics."

"What are you talking about Berry? Why should we tax the rich? It's not like you'll be affected by it" said Andrea.

"Actually, my dads are lawyers so I think I will be affected by it. It's not fair for others have to take money from their pay, living pay check to pay check, and the rich complain about the debt and don't do shit about it". Andrea was silenced.

"Okay let's turn off the news because I can tell we are all going to get into a huge argument" said Nicole. The kids packed their plates on the cart and the chef took them away.

"Okay today you guys can explore the house go outside. There are a ton of activities you guy can do like play board games, taboggon on the cliff near the beach or go in our indoor pool" said Caroline.

"You have an indoor pool" asked Tina.

"Yeah, but it's in the outhouse so it requires walking 8 minutes to get there. There is a changing room for girls and boys. I'm presuming one of the adults is going to look after the kids there" said Garrett.

"Yeah" the adults said.

"There is also a mini golf area, tennis court, and a basket ball court, all indoors. At 2:00 p.m. you have vocal lesson in the choir room. After, you all may get ready for dinner. It starts at 7." said Anderson. "Oh, also don't go in the kitchen the chefs hate it when they're disturbed by others. Oh and don't go in the library, it has really old books that belonged to our grandparents and ancestors and some of them are extremely delicate". The girls of New Directions looked down filled with guilty.

"Okay Anderson, Garrett, Caroline, and I have to go visit our family but we will be back before dinner" said Nicole.

"Okay" said Will. "Carl and I will look after the tennis and basket ball court. Holly will be at the mini golf area. Jesse will look after the pool area. And Shelby will be in the house and go look after the kids who are taboggoning" Everyone except the New Direction females and Kurt went to the outhouse.

The girls were left alone with Shelby.

"You girls don't want to be with the others?" asked Shelby. They shook their heads.

"Okay. Do you mind if I stay in the family room and grade papers. I swear I don't have any time to mark. I haven't touched a single paper since September."

"You can go ahead" Lauren said with a smile.

"Thanks girls. Call me if you need anything" they simply nodded. The children went upstairs to Santana's room and sat on the floor.

"This is getting a bit weird" said Santana. "I mean I understand why Rach lost it"

"What do you mean?" asked Kurt.

"Well those four cousins are acting strange. They just left randomly"

"I'm sure you're overthinking this" said Quinn.

"You're probably right" said Santana.

Until 2:00 p.m. the girls just talked and used the computer.

O.O

**1:55 a.m. **

**At the outhouse: Basketball court**

"Hey that's a foul" said Finn as he yelled at Sam for traveling.

"Shut up Finn" said Puck. The New Direction boys and Dalton Academy Warblers were playing basket ball. Holly and Carl were with Will because none of the kids went to the tennis court or mini golf.

"Hey guys" said Will. "It's time for Show Choir practice"

O.O

**At the swimming pool**

Jesse was talking with his girlfriend and watching the Vocal Adrenaline kids in the pool, until he noticed the time.

"Hey guys" said Jesse. Everyone stopped to listen. "It's time for practice"

O.O

2:25

The New Directions, the teachers and Warblers were waiting for Vocal Adrenaline to come.

The choir room had a stage in front. The New Directions and Warblers were sitting on the left side and there were empty seats on the right side for Vocal Adrenaline. A walkway separated the two sets of seats. On top of a piano was a CD player and a bunch of CDs of karaoke.

"Sorry we're late" said Giselle.

"No problem. You've just kept us waiting for 25 minutes. No, no it's cool" mocked Santana.

"Okay let's start the lesson" said Will. Will, Holly, Shelby, and Jesse went to the front of the room.

"So, what do guys want to do?" asked Shelby.

"Let's do Disney songs, like Barbie or Cinderella" suggested Abigail.

"Urrg, shut up Abigail" said Giselle. "No one cares about your opinon and your sad little obsession with Disney cartoon"

"Yeah" said Anna. "Grow up"

"They seem oddly familiar" whispered Sam.

"That's because that was Santana, Rachel, and I at one point of our lifes" said Quinn. "They are a lot like us"

"Okay that's enough Giselle and Anne" said Shelby.

"Can Sam and I perform a number" asked Rachel.

"Yes, take it away" said Mr. Schue. Rachel looked through the CD until she found what she was looking for on the burned CD of 2010 hits.

Rachel _Sam _**Both**

**Introduction to "Stereo Love" by: Edward Maya and Mia **

When you gonna stop breaking my heart  
>I don't wanna be another one<br>Paying for the things I never done  
>Don't let go<br>Don't let go  
>... to my love<p>

Can I get to your soul  
>Can you get to my thoughts<br>Can you promise we won't let go  
>All the things that I need<br>All the things that you need  
>You can make it feel so real<br>**  
><strong>**Cause you can't deny****  
><strong>**You've blown my mind****  
><strong>**When I touch your body****  
><strong>**I feel I'm loosing control**

**Cause you can't deny****  
><strong>**You've blown my mind****  
><strong>**When I see you baby****  
><strong>**I just don't wanna let go****  
><strong>  
>I hate to see you cry<br>Your smile is a beautiful lie

_I hate to see you cry__  
><em>_My love is dying inside_

**I can fix all those lies****  
><strong>**But baby, baby I run, but I'm running to you****  
><strong>**You won't see me cry, I'm hiding inside****  
><strong>**My heart is in pain but I'm smiling for you****  
><strong>[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/e/edward_maya/stereo_ ]  
><em>Can I get to your soul<em>_  
><em>_Can you get to my thoughts__  
><em>_Can you promise we won't let go__  
><em>_All the things that I need__  
><em>_All the things that you need__  
><em>_You can make it feel so real__  
><em>  
><strong>Cause you can't deny<strong>**  
><strong>**You've blown my mind****  
><strong>**When I touch your body****  
><strong>**I feel I'm loosing control****  
><strong>  
><strong>Cause you can't deny<strong>**  
><strong>**You've blown my mind****  
><strong>**When I see you baby****  
><strong>**I just don't wanna let go****  
><strong>  
><em>When you gonna stop breaking my heart<em>_  
><em>_Don't let go__  
><em>_Don't let go__  
><em>_... to my love__  
><em>  
>I hate to see you cry<br>Your smile is a beautiful lie  
><em><br>__I hate to see you cry__  
><em>_My love is dying inside_

I hate to see you cry  
><em>My love is dying inside<em>

_I hate to see you cry__  
><em>Your smile is a beautiful lie

**I can fix all those lies****  
><strong>**But baby, baby I run, but I'm running to you****  
><strong>**You won't see me cry, I'm hiding inside****  
><strong>**My heart is in pain but I'm smiling for you****  
><strong>**Oh baby I'll try to make the things right****  
><strong>**I need you more than air when I'm not with you****  
><strong>**Please don't ask me why, just kiss me this time****  
><strong>**My only dream is about you and I**

"Wow that was great!" said Shelby as everyone cheered.

"Can I sing something" asked Sunshine.

"Sure" said Will. The adult sat down.

Sunshine found the song she wanted in the same CD Rachel found her song.

**Introduction to "Louder" by: Charice**

Louder (x4)

I'm staring out of my window  
>And the rain is pouring down<br>When you left, I was so low  
>But I'm not gonna drown<p>

I don't need no shoulder  
>I'm gonna be a soldier<br>I just wanna feel somethin' I don't understand

I'm just gonna run right through the rain  
>I'm just gonna dance right through the pain<br>I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum  
>Let my heart beat louder<br>Let my heart speak louder than my head [head, head, head]  
>Heart beat louder than my head [head, head, head]<br>Heart speak louder  
>Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum<br>Let my heart beat louder  
>Let my heart speak louder than my head<p>

I, I am over overthinking of how to get you back  
>I'm checking out for the weekend<br>And I ain't going back

I don't need no shoulder  
>I'm gonna be a soldier<br>I just wanna feel somethin' I don't understand

I'm just gonna run right through the rain  
>I'm just gonna dance right through the pain<br>I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum  
>Let my heart beat louder<br>Let my heart speak louder than my head [head, head, head]  
>Heart beat louder than my head [head, head, head]<br>Heart speak louder  
>Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum<br>Let my heart beat louder  
>Let my heart speak louder than my head<p>

Oh, letting go  
>Yet it feel so good, so right<br>Oh, all I know  
>Is that I let my heart beat<br>Heart speak louder than my louder than my  
>Heart beat heart speak louder than my louder than my<br>Heart beat heart speak louder than my louder than my louder, louder, louder, louder

I'm just gonna run right through the rain  
>I'm just gonna dance right through the pain<br>I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum  
>Let my heart beat louder<br>Let my heart speak louder than my head [head, head, head]  
>Heart beat louder than my head [head, head, head]<br>Heart speak louder  
>Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum<br>Let my heart beat louder  
>Let my heart speak louder than my head<p>

As she sang the last line, Jesse was smiling so much his cheeks started to hurt. Rachel saw his reaction and smiled to herself.

"_I'm so glad that he's happy" _thought Rachel.

Once the song ended everyone in the room was cheering loudly.

"Wow!" said Holly. "That was really good"

"Okay, so now we have an assignment/challange" said Shelby. The entire room groaned. "Will, Holly, Jesse, and I are pairing you guys off. But it will not be in your glee clubs. The adult thought this through, and I think it will be best to make alliences with the glee clubs"

"Hell freaking No!" shouted Vocal adrenaline's Arianna.

"I don't want to sing with a bunch of mouth-breathing losers" said Shoshandra.

"Why?" said Eric. "What's the point of trying to befriend these untalented geeks"

"Well our mind is made up so too bad" said Shelby. "As I was saying, The assignment is boys versus girls."

"Yes" said Britney.

"You guys have to come up with two numbers, one group number and the other a solo or duet. You also need choragraohy, so don't spend too much time on the song selection. You have an hour to do so and when you're done we will all go to the theatre room to perform. The girls will practice in here and the boys will practise in the threater room, off you go"

The guys went to the other room, whilst the adults went to the family room.

"Okay so what do you want to perform" asked Rachel to the other girls.

"Shut up Stubbles" said Giselle. "We come up with a solo for Sunshine and we all sing some other R & B song"

"No" said Anna. "She always sings. I want to sing"

"No Santana should sing the solo" said Rachel as she linked arms with Santana.

"Really Rae?" asked Santana. "Of'coarse you have an amazing voice"

"I want Quinn and Rachel to sing" said Mercedes.

"Yeah" said Britney. "We can sing 'My Dilemma' and 'Valerie'"

"Yes Britney" said Lauren as she hi-fived Britney.

"Or ..." said Tina. "We can have Sunshine, Quinn, Rachel, and Britney sing 'My Dilemma' and Santana and Mercedes sing 'Valerie'"

"What about you T?" said Santana.

"My throat kind of hurts" said Tina.

"I'm cool with that song selection" said Abigail. They all agreed.

"Okay let's practice" said Rachel.

"SHUT UP FINDERELLA!" said Vocal Adrenaline's Adam.

"You, shut up!" retorted Sam. "It's a great idea"

"No it's not" said Eric. "We all hate Funk"

"Yeah because your all soulless" said Puck.

"I got an idea to settle this" said Artie. "New Directions and the Warblers can lead 'It's My Life/ Confessions' mashup and we all sing 'Out of my head" they all agreed.

O.O

The girls and guys found costumes to change into in the choir room. The girls wore a long plain light blue shirt with leggings and black flats. The guys wore leather jackets, black jeans, and black converse.

"Let's start with the girls" said Holly. The theatre was a little smaller than the McKinley High auditorium and the seats were like movie theatre seats.

The girls hid in the side of the stage until their song started. The teacher and the guys sat down.

**Introduction to "My Dilemma" by: Selena Gomez **

Sunshine _Rachel __Quinn_ Britney **All**

You make me so upset sometimes  
>I feel like I could lose my mind<br>The conversation goes nowhere  
>Cause you never gonna take me there<br>_And I know what I know__  
><em>_And I know you're no good for me___

_Yeah, I know that I know__  
><em>_And I know it's not meant to be_

[Chorus]  
><em><span>Here's my dilemma<span>__  
><span>__One half of me wants you__  
><span>__And the other half wants forget__  
><span>__My my my dilemma__  
><span>__From the moment I met you__  
><span>_And I just can't get you out of my head  
><span>And I tell myself to run from you  
><span>But I found myself atractted to my dilemma  
><span>My dilemma  
><span>It's you, it's you  
><span>  
>[Verse 2]<br>_Your eyes have told a thousand lies__  
><span>__But I believe them when they look in mine__  
><span>__I heard the rumours but you won't come clean__  
><span>__I guees i'm hoping it's because of me_

And I know what I know  
><span>And I know you're no good for me

Yeah, I know that I know  
><span>And I know it's not meant to be_  
><span>_  
>[Chorus]<br>Here's my dilemma  
>One half of me wants you<br>And the other half wants forget  
>My my my dilemma<br>_From the moment I met you__  
><em>_And I just can't get you out of my head__  
><em>_And I tell myself to run from you__  
><em>_But I found myself atractted to my dilemma__  
><em>My dilemma  
><em>It's you, it's you<em>

[Bridge]  
><span>Oh, I could live without you<span>  
><span>Your smile, your eyes  
><span>_The way you make me feel inside__  
><span>_I could live without you  
><em>But I don't wanna<em>_  
><em>_I don't wanna, Oh_

You make me so upset sometimes

[Chorus]  
><em>Here's my dilemma<em>_  
><em>_One half of me wants you__  
><em>And the other half wants forget  
>My my my dilemma<br>_From the moment I met you__  
><span>__And I just can't get you out of my head__  
><span>_And I tell myself to run from you  
><span>But I found myself atractted to my dilemma  
><span>My dilemma  
>It's you, it's you<p>

_Is you _

_Is you _

Is you 

Is you 

_Is you _

_Is yoooouu _

**Introduction to "Valerie" by: Amy Winehouse **

Santana _Mercedes _**All**

Well, sometimes I go out by myself  
>And I look across the water <strong>(Oh x8)<strong>  
><em>And I think of all the things, what you're doing<em>_  
><em>_And in my head I paint a picture __**(Oh x8)**__  
><em>  
><em>'Cause since I've come on home<em>_  
><em>_Well, my body's been a mess __**(Ah x2)**__  
><em>And I've missed your ginger hair  
>And the way you like to dress <strong>(Ah x2)<strong>**  
><strong>  
><em>Won't you come on over<em>_  
><em>Stop makin' a fool out of me_  
><em>**Why don't you come on over Valerie? ****  
><strong>**Valerie , Valerie , Valerie**

_Did you have to go to jail__  
><em>_Put your house on up for sale__  
><em>_Did you get a good lawyer?_ **(Oh x 8, Lawy-er-er-er)******

I Hope you didn't catch a tan  
>I Hope you find the right man<br>Who'll fix it for you **(Oh x 16, Fix it for ya)****  
><strong>  
><em>Now Are you shopping anywhere<em>_  
><em>_Changed the color of your hair__  
><em>_& Are you busy?_ **(Oh x 16, Are you busy)****  
><strong>  
>And did you have to pay that fine<br>That you were dodging all the time  
>Are you still busy? <strong>(Oh x 16, Are you still busy, buys, busy) <strong>**  
><strong>  
><em>Since I've come on home<em>_  
><em>_Well, my body's been a mess_ **(Ah x 2)**  
>And I've missed your ginger hair<br>And the way you like to dress **(Ah x 2)**

_Won't you come on over_ (**Ah x2)**  
>Stop makin' a fool out of me<br>**Why don't you come on over Valerie?****  
><strong>**Valerie, Valerie, Valerie****  
><strong>  
><em>Well, sometimes I go out by myself <em>**(Oh)**_  
><em>_And I look across the water_ **(O-oh, ahx2)**  
>And I think of all the things, what you're doing <strong>(Oh)<strong>  
>And in my head I paint a picture <strong>(O-oh)<strong>

_'Cause since I've come on home__  
><em>_Well, my body's been a mess_ **(Ahx2)**  
>And I've missed your ginger hair<br>And the way you like to dress (**Ahx2)**

**Won't you come on over****  
><strong>**Stop makin' a fool out of me (Ah x2)****  
><strong>**Why don't you come on over Valerie?****  
><strong>**Valerie, Valerie, Valerie******

**Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie****  
><strong>**Why don't you come on over Valerie?**

"That was great!" said Will as the others gave the girls a standing ovation.

"Okay guys you're up" said Jesse. The girls took their seats.

**Introduction to "It's My Life/ Confessions" **

Sam _Artie _**All**  
>This ain't a song for the brokenhearted<br>No silent prayer for the faith departed  
>And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd<br>You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud

**It's my life!**

It's now or never  
>I ain't gonna live forever<br>I just wanna live while I'm alive

**It's my life!******

**These are my confessions**

_Just when I thought I said all I can say__  
><em>_My chick on the side said she got one on the way_

**These are my confessions**

_If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all__  
><em>_Damn near cried when I got that phone call__  
><em>_I'm so gone and I don't know what to do__  
><em>_But to give you part 2 of my_  
><strong><br>****You better stand tall****  
><strong>**When they're calling you out****  
><strong>**Don't bend, don't break****  
><strong>**Baby, don't back down**

**These are my confessions****  
><strong>  
>It's now or never<br>I ain't gonna live forever  
><strong><br>****These are my confessions**

I just wanna live while I'm alive

**It's my life**

_Just when I thought I said all I can say__  
><em>_My chick on the side said she got one on the way_

**These are my confessions**

I just wanna live while I'm alive!

**It's my life!**

**Introduction to "Out of My head" by: Lupe Fiasco and Trey Songs **

Girl I want you to know  
>I can't get you out of my head, my head, my head,<br>Girl I want you to know  
>I don't even know what you did, you did,<br>you did, but I love it

Uh uh everything hooks, everything works  
>you 're a real good chorus I'm a real good verse<br>free style un-rehearsed  
>So pain, no curse<br>and when the songs gone..  
>man everything hurts<br>So I put it in reverse, go back  
>to the scene where I 've seen you first, yeah I need you to sing that single again<br>Play that video I seen you up in  
>A hundreds millions fans<br>in my mind all day  
>Calling in request on the line<br>always yeah  
>the president of ya fan club<br>Leave them playaz all behind like a band love

[Chorus:]  
>Girl I want you to know<br>I can't get you out of my head, my head, my head (i cant get you out now)  
>Girl I want you to know<br>I don't even know what you did, you did,  
>you did, but I love it.<p>

Playa need a minute like in time  
>Id intend this for a finish,<br>how I get in  
>this Maybe what you hear, maybe was your flair<br>Maybe its the heels in the way

you wear  
>Maybe its your real in the way<br>you care You don 't care if I 'm ill or millionaire  
>The only thing that matters is that the feeling 's there<br>Your smiles so bright like a grillz in here  
>High off life don't need a pill in there<br>You 're killing me I think I need a will in here  
>Got me feelin real skills impaired<br>Hard to describe why  
>you 're still in here<p>

[Chorus:]  
>Girl I want you to know<br>I can't get you out of my head, my head, my head,  
>Oh, girl I want you to know<br>I don't even know what you did, you did,  
>you did, you did, but I love it.<p>

Don't care when nobody say ('cause I like it girl)  
>might be goin ' crazy tryin ' to figure this out (naa<br>but I like it girl, don 't even know why I feel this way (but I like it girl), caught up in somethin that I can 't get out  
>but we like it girl.<p>

[Chorus:] x2  
>Girl I want you to know<br>I can't get you out of my head, my head, my head,  
>(I can 't get you out now, said I can't get you out now) Oh, girl I want you to know<br>(I want you to know)  
>I don't even know what you did, you did,<br>you did, but I love it.

Just make it sure I don 't even know  
>But I love you<br>I can't get you of my head, ohh.

"Great job guys. I hope you all have bonded" said . "We went a little farther than expected, it's 5:00, so get ready or screw around and be dressed and down here at 7"

O.O

**Pheww I'm done. Anyways school is starting on Tuesday so I might not be updating as much, maybe once or twice a week. **

**Thank you so much for all your reviews **

**Next chapter will be updated today, it's the start of the plot. **


	8. Chapter 7

**This is chapter 7 Enjoy**

**NO Copyright infringement intended. I don't own glee or the songs. **

**The links to the dresses are in my profile so check it out. **

O.O

"Wow Rachel you look amazing" said Quinn. Santana and Britney were also in Quinn and Rachel's room. Rachel was wearing a one-flared-shoulder red dress that got up to her knees. Her hair was curled and she had smoky eyes, and eyeliner, with white lip gloss. Santana wore a red dress that went up to her knees with the strap made up of fake flowers. She had grey eye shadow, eyeliner, and pink lipstick. She had half up half down hair. Quinn was wearing a one-shoulder silky green dress that extended to her knees. Her hair was down and curly and she had light green eye shadow, and eyeliner, with pink lip gloss. Britney was wearing a green fairy dress that went down to her knees. Her hair was straight with light green eye shadow, eyeliner, and clear lip gloss. Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, and Lauren came into the room. Kurt was wearing a black jacket with gold buttons, black suit pants, black dress shoes, a white undershirt with a black tie. Tine wore a black dress which extended to her knees, flowed at the bottom, and had an A- line neckline. She had her hair in an updo and she had smokey eyes, and eyeliner with clear lipgloss. Lauren had a long nay blue dress. Her hair was in an updo and she had blue eye shadow, and eye liner, with clear lipgloss. Mercedes had a long purple dress on with her hair curled. She had purple eye shadow, eyeliner, and clear lip gloss.

"Thanks Q, you all look so good" said Rachel.

"Thanks Rach" everyone said.

"So, let's go" said Quinn. She linked arms with Rachel.

Finn, Puck, Sam, Artie, Matt, Mike, and Blaine were waiting at the staircases for their lovers. The teachers were socializing and Vocal Adrenaline were scattered around in the dining room. The girls emerged from the stairs and walked down. The boys stood in awe of them.

They were all greeted by their boyfriends with kisses and proceded to the dining room. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand.

Rachel noticed and mouthed to Kurt. "When did that happen?"

"I don't know" he mouthed back. They entered into the dining room. It was breathtaking. There were paintings on the wall with candles everywhere. There was a huge chandelier on the ceiling and smaller chadaliers surrounding it. The dining room table has a gold silky table cloth with plates, forks, knifes, bowls, and wine glasses.

Caroline, Anderson, Nicole, and Garrett came into the room. Nicole was wearing a short black dress with her hair straightened. She had Smokey eyes, eyeliner, and clear lip gloss. Caroline wore a short red dress. Her blonde hair was curled and she had grey eye shadow, eyeliner, and light pink lipstick. Anderson wore a White shirt with a black vest, black shoes, and a black suit pants. Garrett wore a white shirt, black shoes, a grey vest, and grey suit pants.

"Okay it's 7:00. Everyone, take your seats" said Caroline. Everyone sat down and left on seat available for the person who invited them at the front of the table.

"So, Sammy who doyou think this person is?"saud Rachel.

"I don't know sweetie" said Sam. Rachel rested her head on Sam's shoulder.

O.O

A half an hour passed and the vistors were drinking, socialized, and awaiting the appearance of the person who invited all of them.

The room was silent all of a sudden. The kids heard footsteps coming from the hall.

The figured emerged from the shadow.

"Sue?" everyone said whispering.

O.O

"That's right mouth breathers, it's your favourite archnemises Sue Sylvester" said Sue.

"Okay, you have a lot of explaining to do" said Will.

"I know I do and I will start explaining"

"Go on" said Jesse.

"Okay, so Figgins kept bothering me about how New Directions is enemies with Vocal Adrenaline and they should be better sportsblah, blah,blah. So that's when Suw Sylvester relaized to take action and bring the clubs together. Everyone should have bonded over the music class or worked together so I guess I was right"

"Wait how come you invited three Warblers?" asked Kurt.

"Not enough money in the budget"

"Wait how did you even pay for this trip" asked Holly

"Our school board funded for it"

"Wow Sue I'm surprised you of all people will help us" said Will.

"Me too buttchin. But Sue Sylvester has to deal with changes once in a while"

"So you will be nicer?" asked Rachel.

"No yentle. Not a chance. In fact, when you guys get back there will be a suprise in your choir room"

"I don't want to know what happened" muttered Mike.

"Okay let's eat everyone" said Sue.


	9. Chapter 8

**This is Chapter 8 Enjoy!**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews and 'Rainthenrainbows' thanks for the tip! I won't do that again :D **

**As for the rest, your guesses are great. But, try thinking harder. Maybe I will be cruel and make the killers be someone that isn't in the story right now or even not in the mansion. What if it is more than one person involved. As for the character deaths, I won't kill anyone off from ND, or at least i'll try not to. But you never know ... XD **

**I don't own glee. **

O.O

Friday, November 12, 2010

8:00 p.m.

Thirty minutes have passed and surprisingly everyone was getting along. In fact, Shoshandra and Andrea were talking and laughing with all of the glee girls. The first course was just served and the group of students were waiting for the next dish.

"Jesse" said Sunshine. Sunshine was wearing a white dress that went up to her knees. The dress covered her arms and had a deep V neckline on the side. Her hair was curled and she had on eyeliner, mascara, grey eye shadow, foundation, and clear lip gloss. Jesse was dressed like the rest of the guys, White shirt, black jacket, black pants, black dress shoes, and black tie.

"Yes beautiful" said Jesse. Sunshine blushed.

"I don't feel well"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. It's not like I'm sick or anything I just have a bad feeling about something my stomach is in knots"

"It's going to be fine, just think about other things"

Suddenly, a young cute chef walked in with the salads. Everyone got there food and began to eat.

Sue got up. "Excuse me; I'm going to the bathroom"

The chef was about to put a plate on Sue's area.

BANG!

A shot has been fired. Everyone looks around to see what happened. The chef looks down and sees a gunshot wound on his chest. He collapses on the table. Everyone is screaming and in shock.

O.O

"What the fuck" said Rachel, crying.

"No, Greg NO!" said Nicole. She rushes to his side. "GREG NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! GREG, WE WERE ENGAGED! NO!" she sobbed.

"Cole, he's gone I'm sorry" said Garrett by Nicole's side.

"I love you" she said as she turned away and hugged her cousins.

"They were engaged?" asked Quinn feeling nothing but pity for the poor girl.

"Yeah" said Anderson. "They met in collage; he proposed to her 4 months ago, the wedding was in a month. Everyone in our family was excited about the wedding"

"Oh" said Quinn, she was crying. Finn was holding her hand.

Everyone went to the grand staircase.

Rachel looked at her 'cousin' sobbing. Even though they probably don't even know about Shelby and Rachel she felt terrible.

"Okay" said Mr. Schue. "Who did it?" **(A/N: LMFAO! Sorry for disrupting your reading but it's the title of the story, LOL! I don't know why I'm laughing. Anyways, back to seriousness)**

"Huh?" said Rachel.

"Well Rachel people just don't get shot and drop dead randomly" said Mr. Schue. "Which one of you did it?"

Jesse spoke up as he was comforting Sunshine. "You're seriously accusing a bunch of show choir teachers, four collage students, and a bunch of teenagers of killing a chef? Some teacher you are"

"Damn Jesse" said Santana, smiling.

"Well San, he's actually accusing everyone here. Why would any of us want to kill anyone? My kids would never do anything I know the Warblers and New Directions too much - from spying on him for Nationals- to know all of them are good kids. Shelby and I would never do anything that disgusting. We barley even have time to breathe let alone kill someone. Emma and her husband are too kind and gentle heated to even think about killing anyone. The poor cousins are in tear because they lost their soon to be husband/cousin. If you're going to accuse anyone Schuster, at least make it logical. I think we should have listened to Rachel when she gave us a warning"

"What are you saying Jesse" said Will.

"That maybe you-Michael Buble- and wrinkled Paris Hilton did it? It makes sense."

"I would never hurt anyone" sail Will. "We already explained ourselves"

"He's right" said Rachel. "Though your analysis is great Jesse, I think we should be worrying about Sue. She is the one who invited us here"

"She has a point" said Quinn.

"Yeah she does" said Santana.

"Finally the slut and Tubbers speaks" said Giselle.

"Fuck you, Giselle" said Rachel. "Q looks good and Santana is not a slut"

"Really because she slept with me to keep me of telling anyone about Q's pregnancy early in the year, a friend from William McKinley told me" said Chris.

"Oh she wasn't a slut then, she was gay for pay" said Rachel, laughing.

"OOOOOOHHHH SNNNAAAPPP!" said Blaine. He high fived Rachel. New Directions laughed.

"That's enough guys" said Will.

Sue rushed into the grand staircase.

"What happened to Greg?" Sue, for the first time of her life, was scared.

"I don't know" said Carl. "You tell us"

"What the hell?" said Sue. "You honestly think I killed my friend's son. I don't think so honey" She was pissed.

"Well, If it wasn't Sue..." said Quinn. "Then who the fuck was it?"

The lights shut off, people screamed and grabbed the person closest to them. A woman's scream filled the room. The lights turned on.

There laid Vocal Adrenaline's Abigail, with a puddle of blood surrounding her.

O.O

"Oh god" said Caroline.

"NO!" said Vocal Adrenaline's Sara. "SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND!" Sunshine rushed to Sara's side and hugged her.

"Sammy what's happening" said Rachel crying. He wiped away her tears.

"I don't know babe" he hugged her. "I don't fucking know"

O.O

**Thanks for reading. R&R**

**I'm only putting links to dresses for ND and Sunshine. The rest of the dresses will be made up and I will get into their outfits during the interrogation chapter**

**Peace, Love, Equality**

**Michaela. **


	10. Chapter 9

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER. I got caught up in school, family, and friends. But I'm back :D. Again I'm so sorry. Anyways here is Chapter 9 :D**

**O.O**

Most of the Vocal Adrenaline members were crying from the unfortunate death of their member, Sara. Everyone was in shock and trying to cope with what is happening. Giselle looked around the room in search for her guy best friend, Eric.

"Does anyone see Eric anywhere?" asked Giselle.

"No, I think he went to the bathroom" said Sunshine.

"Okay everyone I think we all should change into comfortable clothes and we'll finish dinner. See you all in 30 minutes" said Emma.

The four glee clubs went to their rooms trying to cope with just happened

O.O

25 minutes later

Most of the glee member wore their pyjamas and sweats. None of them felt the need to get dressed up. Most of the girls kept eyeliner, cover up, and mascara on just to impress some of the others.

Quinn emerged from the bathroom wearing a cardigan, a t-shirt and pyjama pants. She still had on eyeliner and cover up as do the other girls.

Rachel looked at her. _"She looks so helpless, scared, and sad" _

"Q?" said Rachel. She turned her head to look at the beautiful brunette. "Are- are you o-okay?"

Then she started crying. Rachel rushed over to her bed and hugged her.

"R-Rachel, I'm s-s-so s-cared. Why is this happening?" sobbed Quinn.

"I don't know Q. I wish I did" said Rachel.

They were interrupted by a blood-curdling scream.

Everyone ran out of their rooms and ran downstairs. The scream came from the living room. The group of adults walked in and saw Giselle in a front of a closet sobbing.

Jesse opened the closet only to reveal a dead Eric laying on the floor.

"Eric, NO. WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?" asked Giselle. Shosandra ran to her and hugged her.

"Okay, I'm not taking this sitting down" said Shelby. "Sue, Emma, Carl, Jesse, Will, Holly, and I are going to interview each and every one of you. Let's go to the kitchen and ask the others we need to interrogate them"

They walked to the kitchen and saw they were all having dinner. But strangely they weren't talking, or moving.

"Party's over we need to interview you guys" said Jesse. Then he realized it.

"Oh my" he backed up. "They're dead"

"Jesse-" started Sam.

"NO" shouted Jesse. "WHAT KIND OF SICK FUCK DOES SHIT LIKE THIS? THIS IS BEYOND DISTURBING"

"Let's just get this over with" said Santana. "I'm getting creeped out"

O.O

**I know its really short and rushed but i will be updating again either tomorrow or Sunday. I kind of wanna get this moving I'M REALLY SORRY IF IT DISAPPOINTED YOU! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER. **

**Peace Love Equality, **

**Michaela. **


	11. Chapter 10

**I'M SO SORRYFOR TAKING A BREAK! I have unbelievable amounts of homework but I'm back again. I'm going to update every weekend I freaking promise! Now onto the story. **

**This is the interrogation chapter, since I'm not going to put like 40 interviews up I'm only going to put two or three people from each club that matter. **

**This is a boring chapter. **

**Thank you for all of those who favoured this story. You guys are the best. **

**O.O **

The three glee club and the adults gathered in the dining room.

"Okay guys we're going to call you all one by one just wait for your names" said Shelby. "Lets start with the Warblers"

"Blaine you're up" said Jesse. The adultswent into the family room along with Blaine.

"Blaine did you know the chef from before?" asked Mr. Schue.

"No of course not" responded Blaine. "Look I know you're going to be the one's accusing everyone and interrogating, but I'm as scared as everyone else. I don't know who's doing this to a bunch of teenagers and I don't why. I just want to confort my friends. Please, I would never kill anyone. Hell, we had to do a project on serial killers in grade 10 but I didn't want to, I made my parents complain to the school for god's sake. I'm sorry for the rant but I'm scared"

The adults looked at each other. "Okay can you call Wes in?"

O.O

"So there I was at the front of the theatre doors -" said Jeff.

Nicole and Jesse were whispering to each other.

"Wow this kid is annoying" said Nicole.

"Yeah, we had no fucking luck so far. Wes was innocent, well the kid's clueless. How did he even get into a private school" said Jesse.

"Haha, I have no idea"

"Okay thank you Jeff. Call in Chris Please" said Carl. "Jeff's innocent"

"This is going to take a while" said Caroline.

O.O

Santana, Britney, Quinn, Tina, Lauren, and Mercedes were talking. They looked over to see Rachel hugging Sunshine.

"Since when are they friends?" asked Tina.

"T, two of Sunshine's friends died and her boyfriend is interrogating everyone, she has no one to talk to" said Mercedes.

O.O

Rachel was approaching the girls and saw Finn looking upset sitting alone.

"Hey Finn" said Rachel.

"Hey Rach"

"Listen, let's put the awkwardness behind and be friends. Were both in happy relationships, I see no reason why we can't be friends again"

"Okay" Rachel got up. "Hey Rachel?"

"Do you believe in an afterlife?"

"Finn ..." she sat next to him. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because, that's all I've been thinking about Rachel. I mean I've never been religious, and if there was a god, why is he doing this to us? Why are our friends dying? It's not fair."

"Finn, to answer your question I do believe in an afterlife. But God isn't trying to hurt us. Remember what I told you when you though your house was haunted. 'Houses don't kill people, people kill people', well the same situation here. God isn't meaning to let all this happen, someone else is. We're going to find this freak and take care of it"

"Thank Rach" they hugged.

Rachel walked toward her friends.

O.O

The adults were almost done Vocal Adrenaline. They had one more to go. Giselle walked in.

"Hey Giselle" said Shelby.

"Hey" replied Giselle.

"Have you ever had anything against any of those who were killed?"

"No ... look I may be a bitch but I would never kill anyone. I love Eric and as much as Sara annoys the hell out of me I would never kill her." She began to cry. "Please I didn't kill anyone, god, I miss him so much" she sobbed.

"It's okay, you can go Giselle" said Shelby.

O.O

Most of the New Directions went and all were innocent. In fact, nobody seemed to be the killer or even capable of killing. Santana was being interviewed and Rachel was just finished hers.

Rachel turned around because someone was poking her shoulder.

"Hey" said Giselle. She was with some of the members of Vocal Adrenaline. New Directions turned around as well.

"We're sorry for everything guys. I mean really sorry – like the T-peeing the choir room -"

"Just - let's drop it. Forgiven" said Quinn.

"We're really scared" said Shosandra, she was about to cry.

"Okay listen up people" said Rachel. She stood on the table; everyone gathered around her. "Enough of this, I know we're all scared. But we can't do anything until we find out who's doing this. It seems that everyone is innocent considering they didn't keep anyone there for too long, someone has to fess up. I don't know who's doing this and I don't know why. But hear me out ... just give up"

The adults and Santana entered the room.

"Look, - ... I've been to hell. Not literally - clearly, but I've been at the lowest time of my life before, when I thought nothing in the world matters. But you'll get over it and you'll overcome it. We can help you, please just stop. Everyone deserves a second chance, even you"

"Shut up with your little speeches" said Nicole. "It's not working and it never will, it's not going to bring my boyfriend back to life"

"It's motivation, everyone needs it" replied Rachel.

Everyone got back to whispering to each other, when Will and Holly approached Rachel.

"Hey Rach" said Holly, she then left to talk to Nicole.

"Umm hi?" answered Rachel.

"You're so beautiful, I hope you know that" said Will.

"Okay"

He caressed her arm and face.

"Dude, What the fuck" Rachel exclaimed and walk away, but he grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. He pulled her to the hallway.

He pushed her against the wall lightly and got so close to her she could feel his breathe.

He whispered "Sam is a really lucky guy, If only I were that young. Unless you're into older guys, we can leave."

Rachel was so scared she was shaking.

He began to laugh and stepped away from her. "Wasn't that great acting. Oh god, you fell for it."

He walked away.

"What the fuck is going on." She whispered to herself.

O.O

**There you have it, updating twice for you guys. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10 **

**Okay I've realized that there is a lot of errors in the other chapters. **

**Sara didn't die it was Abigail. There is also two Erics. **

**There is a lot of other mistakes, It's my fault for not proof reading. **

**Im getting on with this story, because I want to make another one, I will give deets about it at the end of this story. **

**Happy reading. **

**PEACE, LOVE, EQUALITY **

**Michaela. **

**O.O **

10:30 p.m.

Everyone sat in silence for a half an hour not knowing what to do. The adults gave up and went to bed. Ten kids for Vocal Adrenaline (Chris, Kyle, Pierre, Anna, Sophie, Arianna, Katharine, Adam, Adrian and Taylor) went to bed as well.

"We're all alone" Sunshine said as she hugged Jesse.

"Rachel wanna give one of your speeches?" said Santana, almost jokingly.

She looked up at Sam whom she was hugging. "I have nothing. I'm sorry. I see hope if this guy comes clean but there is no progress, everyone gave up"

Everyone looked down. "Let's sing a song" Rachel looked through the CDs until she found one.

"The other will wake up" said Finn

"No they won't, the walls are sound proof" said Rachel. "You guys should know this song. Jesse take the lead with me, Sunshine you go with Sam and everyone else pair up"

*Individual _Pairs _Boys **Girls***

**(Introduction to Whatcha Say By: Jason Derulo starts)**

Rachel: Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say  
>Mmmm whatcha say,<br>Mmm that you only meant well?  
>Well of course you did<br>Mmmm whatcha say (Jesse: Jasoon Derulo)  
>Mmmm that it's all for the best?<br>Of course it is

[Verse 1]  
>Jesse: I was so wrong for so long<br>Only tryin' to please myself (myself)  
>Rachel: Boy, I was caught up in her lust<br>When I don't really want no one else  
>Jesse: So, no I know I should have treated you better<br>Rachel: But me and you were meant to last forever

[Hook]  
>Jesse: So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)<br>To really be your man  
>Rachel: Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out<br>I just didn't know what to do  
>Jesse: But when I become a star we'll be living so large<br>I'll do anything for you  
>So tell me girl<p>

[Chorus]  
><span>Mmmm whatcha say,<br>Mmm that you only meant well?  
>Well of course you did<br>Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
>Mmmm that it's all for the best?<br>Of course it is  
><span>**Mmmm whatcha say,  
>Mmm that you only meant well?<br>Well of course you did  
>Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)<br>Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say  
><strong>  
>[Verse 2]<br>Sam: How, could I live with myself  
>Knowing that I let our love go (Artie: love go)<br>Sunshine: And ooh, when I do with one chance  
>I just gotta let you know<br>Finn: I know what I did wasn't clever  
>Quinn: But me and you we're meant to be together<br>[Hook]  
>Finn: So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)<br>To really be your man  
>Puck: Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out<br>I just didn't know what to do  
>Santana: But when I become a star we'll be living so large<br>I'll do anything for you  
>Artie: So tell me girl<p>

[Chorus]  
><span>Mmmm whatcha say,<br>Mmm that you only meant well?  
>Well of course you did<br>Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
>Mmmm that it's all for the best?<br>Of course it is  
><span>Mmmm whatcha say,  
><strong>Mmm that you only meant well?<br>Well of course you did  
>Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)<br>Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say  
><strong>  
>[Verse 3]<br>Jesse: Girl, tell me whatcha said (Artie: said)  
>I don't want you to leave me<br>Though you caught me cheatin'  
>Finn: Tell me, tell me whatcha said (Artie: said)<br>I really need you in my life  
>Cuz things ain't right, girl<br>Sam: Tell me, tell me whatcha said (Artie: said)  
>I don't want you to leave me<br>Though you caught me cheatin'  
>Puck: Tell me, tell me whatcha said (Artie: said)<br>I really need you in my life  
>Cuz things ain't right<p>

[Hook]  
>Rachel: Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out<br>I just didn't know what to do (Finn: I just didn't know what to do)  
>Sam: But when I become a star we'll be living so large<br>I'll do anything for you  
>Artie: So baby whatcha say!<p>

[Chorus]  
><em>Rachel and Jesse: Mmmm whatcha say,<em>  
><span>Sunshine and Sam: Mmm that you only meant well?  
>Finn and Quinn: Well of course you did <em>(Jesse and Sunshine: Well of 'coarse I did baby, whaaahh)<br>_Puck and Santana: Mmmm whatcha say, _(Finn and Britney: whatcha say, whatcha say)_  
>Britney and Rachel: Mmmm that it's all for the best?<br>Artie and Santana: Of course it is _(Rachel and Finn: Well of'coarse it is)_  
>Finn and Sunshine: Mmmm whatcha say, (Santana: Whoa)<br>Puck and Britney: Mmm that you only meant well?  
>Jessie and Artie: Well of course you did (Santana: Whoa- o-o)<br>Quinn and Puck: Mmmm whatcha say, (Britney and Santana: whatcha say, whatcha say)  
>Rachel and Sam: Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say<strong><br>**

Just then, ear piercing screams were heard upstairs and everything went black. 


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay I promise the spelling and grammar will be better and I will proof read. I promise. **

**And the last Authors Note in Ch 11 is not correct: **

**Not: "****There is a lot of other mistakes, It's my fault for not proof reading.****"**

"**There **_**are**_** a lot of other mistakes, It's my fault for not proof reading" **

**Onto the Next chapter! **

**Love you readers, **

**Peace, Love, Equality, **

**Michaela **

**O.O **

**10: 45 p.m. **

The lights came back on.

"Oh god!" said Quinn. "What the fuck was that"

"Okay…. " Rachel said. "Okay, okay, okay. FUCK! Okay I know what we do. We're not pulling off this movie shit and splitting up, we're NOT getting the adults and going to check TOGETHER"

"Why not the adults?" asked Finn. "They can help us"

"No, I think they are the killers" Rachel said.

"Don't try this honey" said Shoshandra.

"They're creepy as shit. I don't even trust my own mother."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sam. "Rachel ….. What happened?"

"We're wasting time" said Rachel.

Jesse closed the door. "Either you tell us or we go to the adults"

"Fine. After my 'speech', Will pulled me into the hallway." Rachel breathed out deeply.

_Flashback: _

_He whispered "Sam is a really lucky guy, If only I were that young. Unless you're into older guys, we can leave."_

_Rachel was so scared she was shaking. At the corner of her eye she saw he mother. She looked at her begging her for help. She didn't mouth words or anything because she was afraid Will would do something. She saw her mother smiling. _

_He began to laugh and stepped away from her. "Wasn't that great acting? Oh god, you fell for it."_

_He walked away. _

"_What the fuck is going on." She whispered to herself. _

_She approached Shelby. _

"_What was that? Why didn't you do anything? That guy could be arrested for doing that." said Rachel. _

"_Honey, don't say that you guys are adorable together" she laughed and walked away. _

"What. The. Hell" said Giselle.

"Please let's just go" There was a knock on the door. They all gasped.

Jesse opened the door prepared to hit somebody in the face, when the four cousins and Sue appeared at the door. They barged in and shut the door.

"Did you guys hear that we were in the surveillance room and we figured we should get you kids" said Anderson.

"Some of the surveillance footage is corrupt" said Nicole. She looked at Rachel. She felt guilty for being mean to her today. Rachel gave her a confused look.

"Umm ... We saw what Will did" said Caroline. "We don't trust the adults. I'm guessing you guys don't either seeing as the door is locked and they aren't with you"

"Yeah" said Artie. "We were going to check it out"

"Yes, but together, no separating" said Rachel.

"Okay" said Sue. "But we all need weapons"

Everyone grabbed something that could be used as a weapon.

"Do you guys have a gun?" asked Rachel.

Caroline pulled a latch near the fire place and a secret attachment shot up. She grabbed a gun from the attachment and gave it to Rachel, along with some ammo.

"What the hell" said Finn. "You can't operate a gun"

"Yes I can" said Rachel. "My dads used to take me shooting to learn how to defend myself if intruders ever came into the house when they were not home. Okay, I have a plan. This is going to be used if we see Will, Holly, Shelby, Emma and Carl"

They went over the plan. Some disagreed with it, but eventually had to agree.

"Okay, Lets go." said Puck.

Shoshandra, Andrea, Giselle, Sunshine, Kate, Sara, Jacob, David, Eric, Stephen, Jeff, Blaine, Wes, Nicole, Garrett, Anderson, Caroline, and New Directions quietly went up the stairs. They approached the Vocal Adrenaline bedrooms. They stopped by Sunshine Kate, Arianna, & Katharine's room. They entered and saw a massacre. Arianna and Katharine were dead. Everyone looked away in disgust of the horrid scene. They went into the other rooms. Everyone who went to bed was dead.

"Oh my God" said Quinn.

"Okay, Oh God, my friends are dead "said Giselle. The remaining members of Vocal Adrenaline began to cry. They all ran down the stairs to the grand hallway.

"I know who it was then" said Santana. "It was Will, Holly, Shelby, Emma, and Carl they are the only ones who could have done this"

"Exactly right" a voice said from behind. They all turned and saw Holly, Will, Shelby, and Emma. They had blood stains on their shirts and they were holding knifes. Rachel hid between Puck and Finn.

"Why did you do this?" asked Artie, close it tears.

"You guys are educators, why would you hurt children?" asked Sue.

"Ah Sue, you see they are cutting a lot of teach jobs" Will began. Figgins was going to fire Holly, Emma, & I and Shelby was going to be fired after Nationals. Carl is just helping out Emma. You see that can drive someone or some people to insanity. I watch you all argue your greedy asses off so I had to do something before I left. You guys are so fucking ungrateful it actually made me want to murder you all. You guys are all so self-centered, you deserve this. When this invitation was sent to us, we thought it was a perfect opportunity to go for the kill. As for the staff, Sue, and the cousins, you guys were just blocks we needed to remove quickly"

"But why did you approach Rachel in the hall" asked Finn. "Were you trying to scare her?"

"Oh, Rachel told you" said Will. "Well we plan on saving Rachel – the girl is so smart and beautiful-" Rachel was disgusted by his comments. "She was a perfect savoir for you guys. She suspected Holly from the grocery store. She would have made a beautiful addition to this team"

"What?" asked Puck. "What could Rachel do for you?"

"Oh she will be helping us team up with another team to scam banks out of a million dollars. Her intelligence and computer skills will be a great help to us"

"You guys are teacher how the fuck can you scam a bank?" said Quinn.

"She will also be a perfect wife for Will" said Emma- ignoring Quinn's comment. "Where is Rachel?"

"Hold up Little Miss Golden Marmoset" Santana started. "Your stupid ass plan is flawed. You have to know that some of us are stronger than you guys, we obviously will retaliate. Also, Rachel can't marry you, she's 17 and you're 33."

"She can if she has consent from a parent" said Shelby. "We were going to use her dads and family as leverage. Which reminds me, Carl bring her out"

Carl brought out a girl who looked like she was in her early 20s. She had deep brown eyes, light-tanned skin and beautifully curled hair. She wore a leather jacket, black boots, and black pants. She looked like Rachel, needless to say, she was beautiful.

"Allana" exclaimed Rachel as she pulled Finn and Puck apart.

"Rachel!" she was going to run to her but Carl stopped her.

"Rachel, there you are" said Holly.

"LET HE FUCKING GO OR-" Rachel raised the gun. "I'LL BLOW YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!"

"Who is she" whispered Giselle.

"She's Rachel's cousin" said Santana, breathless. "She's been missing for a month."

"You do that" started Carl as he raised a knife to her neck. "Then I'll slit her throat"

"What do you want?" said Rachel, with her gun still pointed at Carl.

"You do what we say" said Shelby. "You come with us. If you don't come and drop your weapon, she's dead and so is everyone here and your dads"

"Rachel don't to it, please" begged Allana.

Will, and Holly pulled out a gun and pointed it to the group of children. "Make your choice" said Will. "Everyone back up or the girl dies"

"Guys back up, now" Rachel, coldly. She was staring daggers into Will's eyes. Everyone did as she said.

"You got 10 seconds" said Holly. "I'm starting with Artie, Will is taking Santana."

"10 …. 9 …8" Rachel was forming tears in her eyes. Her tough girl/savoir persona was gone. She was scared. "3… 2 ….on-"

Rachel dropped the gun, kicked it to Emma and fell to the ground on her knees. Holly grabbed her and Carl pushed Allana into Caroline's arms.

"Good choice" said Will. "I'll let you all live, but if any of you tell anyone else or I see a police, Rachel dies and our other team will kill everyone you know."

"Say your goodbyes" said Holly as she held Rachel's arm and walked toward the group.

"-Rachel …" Sam said, he was crying. "Don't do this. Please!"

"Sam I'm sorry, I have to save my family." She gave him a reassuring look.

"Rachel" said Nicole. "There is something I need to tell you"

"If it is about you, Garrett, Caroline, and Anderson being my cousins … I already know. Take care of Allana, bring her home to her family and be a good cousin to her. Please. Tell her I love her too." Allana was unconscious.

"Time's up" said Holly. They pulled her towards the door.

"Guys, be safe and be strong. Make amends with each other. Take care of each other. Please I lov-"

She was cut off by the door shutting close. The group of teenagers ran toward the door and Sam flung the door open. She was already in the black van. They drove away.

Everyone was in tears. Quinn and Sam fell to the ground crying.

Quinn collected herself and said something that scared everyone.

"Let's get kill these mother fuckers and save Rachel."


	14. Chapter 13

**Another update … lucky you**

**O.O**

11:15

"Quinn we're letting the authorities handle this one" said Sue.

"But-"

"No buts, you can't kill these people, they'll kill you. We're all going to pack now while I call a bus service."

They all obeyed. Caroline took Allana to the living room along with Anderson, Garrett, and Nicole.

After 10 minutes of silence, Allana slowly rose from her slumber.

"Here is some coffee" said Nicole.

"Thanks Nicole" said Allana, Nicole looked at her confused. "I know about your family and how you guys, Rachel and I are related" They looked at her with a confused look. "Our grandparents had 6 children. The 5 oldest children are our parents, who should be in there forties by now. Shelby was a little late so that's why she's younger than your parents. She rebelled and they disowned her … blah blah blah. My mom didn't like her father so she moved out, became a dentist and married a rich surgeon."

"Sorry just needed verification that you're my cousin. Rachel must have guessed that were all related when she told us to take care of you. But we would have either way." Nicole said smiling.

The bus came and everyone began to enter the bus. Santana didn't talk at all since Rachel left. She felt sick to her stomach.

"Fucking dicks" she whispered to himself. Allana sat next to Santana.

"Hey girl"

"Hey Lana" they shared a hug.

"Everyone will be relieved to know you're okay"

"Santana, I need to find Rachel"

"You heard Sue, she'll never let us do anything"

"I'm going to find her. Trust me."

"What did they do to you Lana?"

"Nothing really. They just kept me in Emma's home. I was just leverage for them"

"Oh"

"But they want Rachel. IF that sick fuck places a hand on her, I swear-"

"I know Lana. I'll go all lima heights on them."

They lightly laughed.

"I'm going to sleep. It's been a long night."

"Good night San"

"Goodnight, Lana"


	15. Authors Note

Confusion, I swear you read my mind. I don't like mysteries, I wrote this story last summer when I was into it, but I am now not. I was writing this when I got an E-mail.

So authors note: I'm ending this story, if you want some peace at mind, I was going to make Rachel escape from Shelby, Will etc. by fighting and she lives happily ever after with Sam.

I know it's not a very good story. Honestly I planned to make it more interesting last summer but I lost inspiration considering I just started writing again. But now I have a lot of activities I'm into and I can't promise to update often. I have homework, friends, boyfriend, violin, piano, guitar, going to my synagogue on Fridays, harp, and art lessons.

I'll be starting a new story soon, it's a drama.

BTW, My decision was made last night, no one had any impact or say in my decision.

Love you guys,

Peace, Love, Equality,

Michaela.


End file.
